


Orgie Bestiale

by La_Mamarazzi



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 13:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1511855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Mamarazzi/pseuds/La_Mamarazzi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dix jours, dix amants. Joyeux anniversaire, Xanxus ! [Postée le 10/10/10]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. La goutte de bourbon qui fait déborder le vase

**Author's Note:**

> Vinyle: Things- Danger Radio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vinyle : Things- Danger Radio

Un rayon de soleil traversa la croisée pour se réverbérer contre la paroi de cristal. Les fragments de lumière teintés de l'ambre rouge de la boisson ondulaient avec indolence sur le mur. Insensible à ces charmes, Xanxus se saisit du verre de bourbon qui hantait son bureau pour le vider d'une traite. Une sensation fugace de culpabilité l'effleura alors qu'il déposait le récipient à l'emplacement exact où il l'avait pris. Mais le sentiment fut vite avorté lorsque ses iris anilines vinrent caresser les premières lignes du document qu'il tenait entre ses doigts.

Les caractères, pourtant si familiers, lui parurent dépourvus de sens. Les mots lui semblaient vides, pareils à des tâches d'encre balancées au hasard et auxquelles il fallait donner une signification. D'un mouvement de poignet, il se débarrassa de la feuille et étala ses jambes sur le bureau tout en s'enfonçant plus confortablement dans son fauteuil.

\- Problème de concentration, Boss ? s'enquit Fran sans fluctuation de ton tandis qu'il se baissait pour ramasser le malheureux feuillet.

Il sentit le regard brûlant du brun remonter ouvertement le long de ses jambes pour se planter sur son postérieur. Malgré la chaleur qui envahissait son bas ventre, la dernière recrue de la Varia conserva son expression impassible et remit les documents à son supérieur.

« Ah, si Squalo-san était là, pensa l'illusionniste. »

Ses deux chefs s'étaient disputés deux jours auparavant. La discrétion n'étant pas leur fort, tout le manoir était au courant.

Squalo était niché contre le torse de Xanxus qui l'entourait de ses bras puissants, profitant des rares moments de tendresse qu'il lui offrait après l'amour. Il aimait plus que tout glisser ses doigts dans la chevelure de jais rendue moite par l'effort en inhalant à plein poumons l'odeur enivrante de sa peau. Depuis plus de dix ans qu'ils étaient ensemble, il ne se lassait pas de la fragrance particulière de son partenaire après leurs ébats qui agissait sur lui comme un aphrodisiaque.

Les sens et l'esprit excités à nouveau, l'argenté commença à embrasser la parcelle de peau qui s'offrait à lui. Ses lèvres frôlèrent un mamelon et se refermèrent lentement dessus puis sa langue vint titiller le bouton de chair jusqu'à ce que ce dernier se durcisse sous ses caresses. Squalo pouvait sentir le souffle désordonné de Xanxus dans ses cheveux alors qu'il pressurait doucement son téton entre ses dents. Puis, las d'attendre que son partenaire prenne l'initiative, il se libéra de ses bras et le plaqua sur le dos tout en se positionnant sur lui.

Le regard de Xanxus qui suintait d'ordinaire la concupiscence était vide de tout désir. Ce dernier se redressa sur les coudes sans chasser l'épéiste et se servit un verre du bourbon qui trônait sur sa table de chevet. Peut-être qu'un peu d'alcool l'aiderait à raviver la flamme ? Le Varia de la Pluie poursuivit ses caresses mais ne parvint pas à faire réagir le brun qui descendait à présent son quatrième verre. L'irritation commençait à le gagner alors il cessa et arracha le récipient de la bouche de Xanxus qu'il combla de ses lèvres. Après un échange passionné, l'argenté s'attaqua à la gorge de son boss qui demeurait impassible.

\- Tu veux remettre ça, déchet ? fit-il, las, en reprenant son verre.

Son second lui répondit en lui mordant sensuellement la jugulaire.

\- On l'a déjà fait six fois… lui reprocha le brun.

\- Voi ! Juste une dernière fois ! le supplia Squalo d'une voix terriblement aguicheuse.

Xanxus demeura silencieux et but une nouvelle gorgée. S'il avait le malheur de lui dire qu'il n'en avait pas envie, le prince de l'orgueil lui ferait une scène de tous les diables…

\- Voi ! C'est soit ton bourbon… commença ce dernier en lui prenant le verre des mains, soit moi ! acheva-t-il, convaincu qu'il serait choisi.

Le brun se renfrogna. Il voulait bien faire des efforts pour combler son insatiable amant mais il n'était qu'humain et lui faire l'amour plus de cinq fois chaque jour risquait d'écourter considérablement son espérance de vie. N'ayant plus le moindre gramme de patience en réserve et sentant déjà la colère l'envahir, il laissa échapper la réponse qui, sur le moment, lui paraissait la bonne :

\- C'est le bourbon ! trancha-t-il en reprenant son bien.

\- Voi ! T'es sérieux ? fit Squalo, incrédule.

\- On ne peut plus sérieux, déchet. Passe-moi la bouteille !

La main de l'épéiste ce referma sur le goulot avec tellement de violence qu'il la fit éclater. L'orgueil bafoué et tremblant de rage contenue, il envoya son poing contre le mur en face de lui, à quelques centimètres du visage d'un Xanxus nullement effrayé.

\- VOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIII ! explosa l'argenté. XANXUS, ESPÈCE D'ENFOIRÉ ! TU PEUX CREUVER POUR QU'ON COUCHE À NOUVEAU ENSEMBLE !

Squalo se rhabilla à la hâte en traitant son boss de tous les noms d'oiseaux avant de quitter la chambre en claquant furieusement la porte. Sur le moment, Xanxus était pleinement satisfait, à la fois d'avoir pu échapper à une séance de sexe forcée, et d'avoir mis son épéiste hors de lui. Son ressenti fut tout autre, le lendemain, à son réveil, lorsque Lévi lui annonça que Squalo avait pris deux semaines de vacances.

\- Appelle-le tout de suite et dis-lui de rentrer, déchet !

\- Impossible, il n'a pas pris son téléphone et n'a laissé aucune adresse ou numéro pour le joindre en cas de besoin, répondit Lévi, contrit.

\- Qu'il aille au diable ! maugréa le tireur avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Lévi quitta la chambre de son boss, il avait un mauvais pressentiment… Depuis qu'il avait intégré la Varia, il n'avait quasiment jamais vu l'épéiste prendre de vacances ou s'éloigner plus de quarante-huit heures du boss. Si sa mémoire était bonne, ça ne s'était produit qu'une seule fois, à l'époque de la bataille des anneaux… Mais impossible de se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé. Peut-être qu'il subsistait une note à ce propos dans les archives ?

Un mot malheureux et voilà où ils en étaient. Xanxus, irrité, chassa ce souvenir désagréable comme on se débarrasse d'une mouche aventureuse. Mais, à l'instar de l'insecte, le souvenir revint à la charge, plus déterminé que jamais. Comment pouvait-il se concentrer sur son travail lorsque son amant s'était évanoui dans la nature ? Il n'avait d'autre choix que d'attendre son retour parce qu'il préférait mourir du manque que de s'excuser. Il jaugea le remplaçant de son second du regard alors que ce dernier ramassait le papier qu'il avait négligemment laissé tomber avant de jeter un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre : quatorze heures dix-sept. D'habitude, à cette heure-ci, l'épéiste était déjà sous le bureau à suçoter son membre… La seule évocation de l'acte le fit s'échauffer et, après un rapide inventaire des charmes de la dernière recrue, il décida que ce dernier ferait amplement l'affaire…

Xanxus planta son regard dans celui de l'illusionniste qui se figea face à l'intensité du désir qui irradiait de ses pupilles d'andrinople. Un voile d'une couleur identique s'abattit sur les joues de Fran. Il avait la sensation d'être mis à nu, possédé, souillé par le regard perçant de son boss et il se laissa gagner, malgré lui, par une excitation qu'il savait malsaine.

\- Boss, votre façon de me regarder peut être interprétée comme étant du harcèlement sexuel, tenta de le refroidir son assistant intérimaire qui savait pertinemment que ses paroles auraient l'effet inverse.

Un sourire entendu étira les lèvres du plus âgé. Il retira ses jambes du bureau et, de l'index, lui fit signe d'approcher. La garçon-grenouille s'exécuta et s'assit docilement sur les genoux de son patron. Ce dernier, le visage appuyé sur le dos de la main, le dévisageait avec amusement. Sa main libre remonta le long de la cuisse de l'illusionniste puis il stoppa son mouvement et repositionna son partenaire de manière à ce qu'il soit à califourchon sur lui. L'effleurement de leurs cuisses fit frissonner Fran qui, pendant une fraction de seconde, perdit le contrôle de son masque impassible.

Satisfait de l'emprise qu'il avait sur le jeune homme, il sourit plus largement, laissant entrevoir l'étendue de sa lubricité. Il fit à nouveau reposer sa tête sur sa main puis, de l'autre, releva le menton de l'illusionniste qui attendait ses directives. Sans mot dire, il fit glisser doucement son pouce sur la lèvre inférieure de son vis-à-vis que ce dernier baisa. Le regard pénétrant de Xanxus l'excitait comme jamais. Fran frémit d'impatience lorsque son boss lui caressa les lèvres du bout de son index qu'il lécha goulûment. Sa langue entamait des allers et retours suggestifs le long de ses phalanges qu'il mordillait quelques fois tout en soutenant le regard incandescent qui le dévorait.

N'y tenant plus, Xanxus étreignit à pleine bouche les lèvres déjà rougies du jeune illusionniste et sentit contre sa jambe l'érection que son baiser avait fait naître.

\- Déjà, déchet ? susurra Xanxus, taquin, avant de jeter son dévolu sur le cou savoureux du plus jeune.

Ce dernier ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais seul un long soupir extatique en sortit tandis que la langue brûlante continuait sa délicieuse exploration. Fran se cramponna au col de la chemise de Xanxus, tentant de ne rien laisser paraître des sensations extrêmes qui l'envahissaient. Au bout d'un moment, il réussit à stabiliser sa respiration mais, alors qu'il pensait avoir regagné le contrôle de son corps, le brun passa une main conquérante à l'intérieur de son uniforme pour prendre possession d'un de ses tétons. L'illusionniste se contracta sous l'éclair de plaisir qu'il ne réussit pas à taire.

\- Contrairement aux apparences, tu es loin d'être frigide, déchet… Ça me donne envie de te faire crier une nouvelle fois.

Comme pour illustrer ses propos, ses mains déboutonnèrent l'uniforme de la Varia qu'il jeta au loin avant de le plaquer sur le bureau.

\- Oya, oya ! Xanxus, c'est de cette façon que tu prends soin de mon élève ? les interrompit Mukuro qui s'était introduit sans s'annoncer.

\- Tu déranges, déchet ! répliqua Xanxus en le fusillant du regard.

\- Ku fu fu ! Sans doute… Néanmoins, ce n'est pas une façon de traiter son invité. Aurais-tu oublié notre rendez-vous ? fit le Gardien de la Brume d'un ton faussement peiné.

\- Je vous avais laissé une note sur votre bouteille pour vous le rappeler, Boss, surenchérit Fran, nullement gêné par la situation.

Alors c'était ça le bout de papier jaune qu'il avait jeté ? Le boss de la Varia se renfrogna, il détestait être interrompu pendant l'acte.

\- Va faire un tour, déchet ! lança-t-il à l'intrus.

\- Ku fu fu ! J'ai une bien meilleure idée… Et si je me joignais à vous ? proposa Rokudo d'une voix suave. 


	2. Jeux dangereux

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vinyle: God Knows - Mando Diao

Le silence étira ses griffes comme un chat paresseux que seule la course lente de l'aiguille autour du cadran de l'horloge troublait. Les yeux de Fran s'écarquillèrent légèrement de surprise alors qu'un sourire intéressé se dessinait sur le visage de Xanxus.

\- Maître, vous plaisantez, n'est-ce pas ? l'interrogea Fran de son ton monocorde.

Le Gardien de la Brume s'approcha lentement du bureau sur lequel était allongé son élève. Ce dernier le dévisageait, la tête en bas et à moitié nu, avec ce qui semblait être un regard implorant. Un frisson d'adrénaline le parcourut. Il n'y avait rien qui flattait d'avantage son ego qu'un partenaire récalcitrant car il finissait toujours par capituler sous son habile doigté. Le garçon-grenouille, parfaitement au courant des inclinaisons de son aîné pour en avoir fait les frais plusieurs fois, réafficha une expression impassible mais l'imagination tordue de Mukuro était déjà en branle.

\- Je prends le bas, déchet, annonça Xanxus en retirant vivement ce qui restait de vêtements à sa victime sans oublier son chapeau ridicule.

\- Ça me va… acquiesça le manieur de trident en passant délicatement un doigt ganté sur la gorge de Fran.

Le jeune illusionniste sentit sa peau crépiter à ce contact mais n'en laissa rien paraître, faisant s'agrandir l'éternel sourire en coin de Rokudo. Ne pouvant rien contre la lubricité de son maître, il tenta de raisonner Xanxus mais l'entreprise était courue d'avance.

\- Boss, vous allez vraiment…

La fin de sa question se perdit dans sa gorge, noyée par le gémissement lascif qui lui échappa lorsque Xanxus se saisit de son membre. De son côté, le chef du clan Kokuyo se pencha pour embrasser le bas ventre de son élève. Sa langue vint chatouiller son nombril pour remonter le long de ses abdominaux avant d'embrasser sensuellement l'un de ses mamelons, le tout rythmé par les va-et-vient énergiques du tireur sur sa virilité. Le masque de Fran fondit comme neige au soleil à mesure que le plaisir que lui procuraient ses deux bourreaux grandissait. Ses halètements, ses spasmes et son expression proche de l'extase firent définitivement bander les deux bruns et un seul regard leur permit de se mettre d'accord sur la suite des évènements.

Un claquement de doigt suffit à changer le bureau en un lit moelleux et propice à la débauche. Xanxus relâcha le sexe de Fran qui laissa échapper un soupir insatisfait puis, d'un mouvement expert, le fit se positionner à quatre pattes.

\- Qu'est-ce que… commença le jeune illusionniste à la chevelure de jade.

\- Laisse-toi aller, lui susurra son maître en lui caressant la joue.

Le souffle sucré de Mukuro lui titilla le cou, accompagné par la langue joueuse qui sillonnait sa peau avec agilité, et le détourna un moment des doigts de son boss qui lui caressait les fesses. Alors qu'un doigt s'aventurait en lui, Fran, s'alanguissant, attira son maître à lui pour l'embrasser langoureusement. Mukuro cacha sa surprise et fit montre de tous ses talents dans leur échange au point de faire oublier à son vis-à-vis le second doigt puis le troisième qui s'attelaient à détendre son anneau de chair.

L'effleurement de sa prostate et le plaisir éprouvé lui firent quitter les lèvres et la langue qu'il affectionnait tant. Le Gardien ne put réprimer un rire lorsqu'il vit la jouissance se peindre sur les traits d'ordinaire figés du garçon-grenouille.

\- Ku fu fu, et si tu me goûtais là… lui demanda-t-il de sa voix torride en désignant la bosse de son pantalon.

Fran déboucla la ceinture et extirpa le membre gonflé de désir du sous-vêtement de l'homme à la chevelure noir d'aniline alors que celui aux yeux d'un rouge du même nom le pénétrait.

\- Mmh ! Boss ! C'est bon ! se surprit-il à crier alors que le brun heurtait sa prostate une nouvelle fois.

Bercé par les doux gémissements de la nouvelle recrue, Xanxus accéléra la cadence, décuplant leur plaisir. Ne voulant pas être en reste, Rokudo enfouit sa main dans la chevelure absinthe et guida le jeune homme jusqu'à son sexe douloureusement tendu et qui n'attendait qu'une douce délivrance. Fran lapa docilement le membre de son maître et le plongea, lui aussi, dans la fièvre des plaisirs charnels. Après nombre de halètements, soupirs, gémissements et grognements de plaisir, les trois hommes atteignirent tour à tour l'orgasme. Fran, plus ébranlé que Xanxus et Mukuro, s'assoupit immédiatement après avoir joui.

\- Je pensais que ton protégé avait plus d'endurance avec un professeur pareil… lança le boss de la Varia en reboutonnant son pantalon.

\- Ku fu fu… Je dirais plutôt qu'il s'est ramolli en intégrant ton équipe.

Les deux hommes se jaugèrent un moment. Puis d'un revers de poignet, le Gardien de la Brume fit disparaître son illusion et vint s'assoir sur le bureau où dormait son élève. Le tireur, quant à lui, reprit sa place habituelle sur son fauteuil hors de prix.

\- Trêve de badinage, Xanxus, pourquoi m'as-tu fais venir, commença l'illusionniste avec sérieux.

L'atmosphère devint soudain plus pesante comme si la nervosité du chef de la Varia exsudait hors de son corps pour saturer l'air ambiant. Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent avec force dans le cuir des accoudoirs et son froncement de sourcil, plus marqué qu'à l'accoutumé, vint durcir son regard.

\- Oya ! Je vois que c'est sérieux ! Et moi qui pensais que cette petite sauterie t'avait détendu…

\- Tch ! Tu penses que je m'abaisserais à demander ton aide si ça n'était pas sérieux, déchet ? cracha le détenteur de la Flamme de la Colère avec irritation.

Il ne se souvenait que vaguement des circonstances sous lesquelles il avait fait appel aux services du fugitif. Sans doute avait-il été saoul à ce moment-là mais si le Gardien de la Brume était là, c'était qu'il avait craqué.

\- Non, bien sûr…

L'illusionniste eut du mal à masquer sa bonne humeur, bien conscient du dilemme intérieur qui déchirait son hôte.

\- Je veux que tu retrouves une certaine personne, révéla finalement Xanxus.

Il le regretta à la seconde où ses paroles sortirent de sa bouche mais le propre des mots était qu'on ne pouvait pas les rattraper après les avoir laissé s'échapper, comme cette fois-là…

\- Je vois… un mètre quatre-vingt-deux, soixante-quinze kilos, longue chevelure blanche argentée, voix qui porte… décrivit Mukuro en quittant le bureau et progressant d'un pas assuré vers la sortie.

\- Je compte sur ta discrétion, répliqua le tireur, aucunement déstabilisé par la capacité de déduction de son interlocuteur.

\- Évidemment ! Je te facturerai mes services par l'intermédiaire de Fran ! fit-il avant de disparaître.

Xanxus couvrit le corps de son assistant provisoire et quitta son bureau pour regagner sa chambre. Étrangement, il se sentait plus serein même s'il se maudissait pour sa faiblesse et son addiction à l'épéiste bruyant. Connaissant les penchants de son déchet, il savait qu'il devait le retrouver dans les plus brefs délais avant qu'il ne… Ses cicatrices reparurent une fraction de seconde à cette pensée puis il se servit un verre de bourbon pour la sortir de son esprit. Posé tout près de la bouteille, son téléphone se mit à sonner et il l'ignora royalement, trop impatient d'ingurgiter sa boisson favorite. Au bout de la deuxième bouteille, incapable de calmer sa rage, il écrasa son verre contre le mur et s'engouffra dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche glacée. Lorsqu'il sortit, son téléphone sonna une nouvelle fois. Plus qu'irrité, il prit violemment l'appareil et décrocha :

\- Quoi ! gronda-t-il.

\- Xanxus ! Ça fait une heure que j'essaie de te joindre ! le réprimanda Dino Cavallone.

\- Tch ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Prévenir une catastrophe ! C'est Kyôya, il…

Un énorme fracas retentit dans la cour.

\- Trop tard, déchet ! répondit le brun avant de raccrocher.

Xanxus regagna son bureau, si le Gardien du Nuage voulait le voir, c'était par là qu'il commencerait. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il vit que Fran s'était rhabillé et qu'il terminait de remettre le bureau en ordre.

\- Tu peux t'en aller, déchet. Hibari nous paye une petite visite. 


	3. Rapport de force

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vinyle : Scream- Avenged Sevenfold

Les cris de douleur, le son étouffé des coups meurtriers et la consonance mate de la chute des corps sur le marbre froid se rapprochaient lentement du bureau de Xanxus. Le Gardien du nuage était en marche. Loin de se préoccuper de la perte massive de ses hommes, Xanxus savourait paisiblement un verre de brandy en prenant soin d'affecter un air détaché et une pose négligée, dans l'unique but d'altérer la patience de son invité surprise. Un dernier hurlement de peine retentit dans le couloir avant que la porte du bureau ne soit ouverte à la volée, révélant un Hibari légèrement essoufflé et à cran.

\- Où ? gronda-t-il en fusillant le tireur du regard.

Ce dernier inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté et fronça les sourcils en un signe d'incompréhension qu'il prenait plaisir à feindre.

\- Où est Rokudo Mukuro ? reprit le brun au regard sibérien.

Avec un geste d'une mollesse insupportable, le chef de la Varia amena son verre à sa bouche et le vida lentement de son contenu.

\- On ne t'a pas appris à saluer, déchet ?

Les mots de Xanxus tranchèrent le silence ambiant, plus acérés que les lames de Belphegor. Il reposa son verre sur le bureau et fit mine de trier les papiers qui conquéraient lentement mais sûrement l'espace libre du meuble. Le maître des lieux entama un compte à rebours mental :

-  _Trois… Deux… Un…_

Le brun qui lui faisait face écrasa l'un de ses tonfas sur le bureau qu'il scinda en deux. Xanxus, qui l'avait vu venir, se contenta de reculer, toujours sur son fauteuil, pour éviter les dégâts. La menace perçait dans ses yeux couleur sang que vint souligner un sourire carnassier. La visite du japonais constituait l'alibi idéal pour sécher le travail de bureau, sans compter qu'il avait porté le premier coup. Xanxus était donc parfaitement en droit d'aller faire chier Sawada pour la réparation des dommages et comptait bien en tirer des intérêts exorbitants…

\- Je vais t'apprendre la politesse, déchet ! grogna le plus âgé en se levant de son fauteuil.

\- Je vais te mordre à mort ! répliqua l'intrus en se mettant en position d'attaque.

D'un coup de pied, le Varia envoya un fragment du bureau en chêne massif en direction du Gardien qui esquiva sans mal. Un second morceau vola droit sur lui et il le mit en pièce d'un coup de tonfa. Un frisson d'adrénaline parcourut le plus âgé lorsqu'il se fit plaquer contre le mur par son opposant. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu d'adversaire digne de ce nom qu'il en avait oublié les délicieuses sensations engendrées par le combat.

Xanxus avait réussi à parer l'attaque et repoussa Hibari à l'aide de la Flamme qu'il avait concentrée dans ses avant-bras. L'alouette s'écrasa sans grâce aucune contre une armoire de collection vieille de plus d'un siècle qui vola en éclat. Malgré ses vertiges, il se releva comme si de rien n'était et épousseta son costume noir avant de charger avec plus de force.

Bien que sont but premier fut l'annihilation totale de l'illusionniste, il n'avait pas tellement perdu au change. Depuis le temps qu'il rêvait de se faire le « Roi de la montagne des singes », mais l'épéiste bruyant lui barrait constamment la route. Maintenant qu'il avait le champ libre il allait en profiter. Il renforça son tonfa à l'aide de la Flamme du nuage et asséna un coup à son adversaire dans la ferme intention de lui briser les côtes. Le Varia esquiva et le repoussa une nouvelle fois avec sa Flamme de la colère et Hibari dut reculer à nouveau.

S'il arrivait à contrer cette satanée Flamme hybride, il trouverait certainement une ouverture. Un sourire amusé se dessina sur les lèvres appétissantes du Gardien du nuage, il allait pouvoir se donner à fond. Il bondit sur Xanxus et l'accabla d'une déferlante de coups plus rapides et puissants les uns que les autres. Surpris par l'intensification soudaine de leur échange, le boss de la Varia ne put esquiver que les trois premières attaques, il para un peu maladroitement la quatrième et manqua d'encaisser la cinquième de plein fouet. Avec une vitesse phénoménale, il concentra dans sa main une Flamme bien plus puissante que les précédentes et envoya son opposant valser contre le mur.

\- Pas mal, fit Xanxus à voix basse, avant de dégainer ses pistolets.

Le déchet l'avait poussé dans ses derniers retranchements, il allait devoir employer ses Beretta adorés pour en finir. Il tira sans la moindre hésitation sur son opposant qui venait à peine d'entrer en collision avec le mur. Pour Hibari, la confrontation avec la cloison fut plutôt brutale et, pour couronner le tout, il était légèrement sonné, mais il fallait plus qu'un unique tir pour le vaincre.

Lorsque l'écran de fumée se dissipa, Xanxus fouilla du pied les décombres en jurant. Conscient qu'une balle n'était pas suffisante pour mettre son adversaire à genou, le Varia traversa le trou béant provoqué par l'impact pour rejoindre le bureau voisin. Il vit sans pouvoir l'éviter une paire de menotte se refermer sur son poignet gauche, ses réflexes ayant préservé sa main droite. Hibari sortit de l'ombre et rappela Roll qui l'avait protégé de l'attaque dévastatrice. La prolifération du nuage emprisonna totalement le bras gauche du tireur qui dut lâcher son arme sous la pression.

\- À force de rester avachi dans ton fauteuil, on dirait bien que tu t'es ramolli… herbivore ! le provoqua le brun au regard polaire.

\- Tch ! Pour quelqu'un qui ne m'a pas encore porté de coup, je te trouve bien bavard, déchet ! répliqua son captif.

En guise de réponse, Hibari lui asséna un coup de tonfa en plein visage, du moins essaya. Il dut stopper son geste à quelques centimètres du nez de l'italien car ce dernier le tenait en joue et le rayon orangé-rouge constituait un argument de taille.

\- Ex-æquo, grogna le détenteur de la Flamme en question, nullement satisfait par son incapacité à étaler définitivement le déchet.

Sentiment que partageait l'autre brun. Ils se jaugèrent un moment du regard, les iris brûlants de rage contre ceux glacés d'indifférence. D'un même mouvement, ils retirèrent leurs armes respectives mais ils étaient liés par les menottes car, n'ayant pas emprisonné la main droite de son adversaire, le bracelet était retourné vers son propriétaire.

\- J'ai l'avantage, affirma Hibari en resserrant sa prise sur le bras gauche de son captif.

Alors qu'il aurait dû hurler de douleur, Xanxus éclata de rire. Il concentra assez de Flamme pour contrer la faculté de décuplement des menottes et fit disparaître la totalité des doubles. Toujours liés par l'original, il profita de la seconde de surprise du Gardien pour tirer violemment sur son poignet et l'immobiliser contre le bureau de son second. Hibari, entraîné malgré lui, se retrouva écrasé contre le bois glacé, Xanxus lui broyait littéralement les poignets l'un contre l'autre d'une seule main tout en faisant pression sur lui de tout son corps. Le Gardien se débattit comme un fauve pour échapper à son étreinte, seulement, plus il s'agitait, plus son postérieur frottait contre l'entrejambe de son bourreau si bien que l'excitation née du combat prit une toute autre forme.

\- Lâche-moi, herbivore !

La voix qui se voulait ferme avait pris des accents plaintifs terriblement aguicheurs lorsqu'il sentit l'érection du Varia contre sa jambe.

\- C'est toi qui m'as menotté, lui susurra le plus âgé en ondulant légèrement du bassin pour accentuer la friction.

Le plus jeune étouffa un grognement de plaisir alors qu'au même moment, Xanxus passait une langue conquérante sur sa nuque. Puis la main dangereusement habile vint caresser sa virilité avant de défaire sa ceinture et de déboutonner son pantalon.

\- Arrête immédiatement ! ordonna l'ex-chef du comité de discipline.

\- Tu seras le premier déçu… fit le détenteur de la Flamme de la fureur d'une voix étrangement chaude en commençant à masturber le membre érigé de Hibari.

Il sentit le corps de son opposant se crisper sous ses caresses. La respiration du Gardien du Nuage se fit plus saccadée mais, même en proie à un plaisir étourdissant, il ne perdait pas de vue ses objectifs. Il dégagea l'un de ses poignets pour attraper le tonfa qui s'était échoué sur le bureau. Malheureusement pour lui, Xanxus l'avait vu venir et réussit à se saisir de l'objet avant lui. L'arme en main, il écrasa le visage du Gardien contre le meuble si bien que même avec la main libre, il demeurait incapable de se dégager.

\- C'est ça que tu veux, déchet ?

Sans attendre la réponse de l'intéressé, il commença à caresser l'arrière de sa cuisse avec le tonfa qu'il fit remonter doucement vers son postérieur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, herbivore ? gronda l'ex-président du comité de discipline.

Le bâton s'infiltra entre l'élastique de son sous-vêtement et sa peau qui était gagnée par une série de frissons irrépressibles. Plaisir ? Peur ? À ce moment là, Hibari était incapable de les différencier.

\- Tu n'aimes pas ? se moqua le tireur. Je vais te faire pleurer de plaisir.

\- La ferme ! Arrête ça tout de suite !

Il sentit l'élastique glisser le long de ses fesses, puis de ses jambes, toujours à l'aide de sa propre arme et il retint son souffle. C'était de l'intimidation, il ne pouvait pas réellement…

\- Mmmhf !

Le tonfa s'était aventuré entre ses fesses et appuyait doucement contre son entrée. Son humiliation était totale. Combien d'ennemis avait-il pulvérisés avec cette arme ? Combien de vies avait-il écourtées ? Ça n'était pas possible, ça ne pouvait pas véritablement être en train de se passer ! Et pire encore, il ne pouvait pas aimer ce que l'autre lui faisait subir !

\- Je… Je vais… te mordre… à mort… geignit-t-il en guise de protestation.

La menace hachée par la respiration erratique sonnait plutôt comme une invitation à continuer et c'est ce que fit Xanxus. Il enfonça plus profondément l'objet à l'intérieur de Hibari qui écarta les cuisses malgré lui. Ses doigts s'étaient refermés sur le rebord du bureau avec une force dont pouvaient témoigner ses jointures blanches.

\- Enlève-le ! ordonna-t-il en se cambrant davantage.

Il sentait le métal froid écarter lentement sa chaire et pénétrer toujours plus profondément en lui. Le boss de la Varia jubilait, ce visage lubrique, ces mèches moites qui lui collaient le front, la lutte incessante entre son plaisir et sa fierté était un spectacle plus qu'excitant. Jamais auparavant son instinct de domination n'avait été exacerbé à ce point et la jouissance qu'il tirait de chaque signe de capitulation de son adversaire n'en était que plus grande.

Xanxus avait enfoncé dix bons centimètres et jugea le Gardien assez préparé, sans compter que lui-même bandait depuis assez longtemps. Néanmoins, le jeu était bien trop satisfaisant et il était convaincu que l'adepte de la morsure mortelle pouvait en contenir le double, le tout était de ne pas le faire jouir avant qu'il ne l'ait lui-même pénétré. Il força encore un peu l'entrée. Cinq centimètres supplémentaires suffirent à faire gémir abondamment l'alouette et il serait bien allé plus loin s'il n'avait pas remarqué les quelques gouttes de sperme qui perlaient sur la virilité de ce dernier. À contre cœur, il retira le tonfa, arrachant un énième gémissement à sa victime. Les jambes en coton, Hibari chancela mais fut rattrapé par le tireur qui l'allongea sur le bureau.

\- Si c'était bon, alors ce qui va suivre sera encore meilleur, lui susurra-t-il en dévorant ses lèvres.

Le Gardien était trop excité pour réfléchir, tout ce dont il avait conscience était le vide entre ses cuisses qu'il devait combler par n'importe quel moyen s'il voulait mettre fin au désir brûlant qui le consumait. Il enroula ses jambes autour de Xanxus, comme une invitation et ce dernier ne se fit pas prier. Il ouvrit son pantalon et extirpa sa verge de son sous-vêtement, écarta les jambes de son partenaire et le pénétra sans sommation. Ses coups de hanches étaient aussi violents qu'habiles, il allait et venait à un rythme soutenu sans aucune douceur. Pourtant son partenaire gémissait à en perdre la voix, troquant définitivement l'honneur contre le plaisir. Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour jouir tous deux dans un cri purement indécent pour l'un et un grognement bestial pour l'autre.

La tension remonta très vite. Hibari fit disparaître les menottes et remit ses vêtements. Ses traits étaient à nouveau figés et indéchiffrables alors que Xanxus, mi-blasé, mi-amusé, le regardait faire. Le Gardien ramassa ses tonfas et se mit en position d'attaque.

\- Je vais te mordre à mort !

\- Approche !

Il fit trois pas et s'effondra à même le sol. Les douleurs post sexe anal étaient beaucoup plus fulgurantes qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Ça n'était jamais arrivé avec Dino. Il se releva péniblement en maudissant le chef de la Varia de toutes ses forces.

\- Tch ! Xanxus, la prochaine fois, soit sûr que je te mordrai à mort, lança le Gardien du nuage avant de quitter le manoir en boitillant légèrement.

 


	4. D'une main de maître

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vinyle : I Get Aroung - Dragonette

Une brise légère et douce s'engouffra par la fenêtre ouverte pour venir taquiner la paperasse que retenait un étrange presse-papier. Le coin d'une feuille animée par la caresse délicate du vent vint chatouiller la joue du bel endormi pour le sortir doucement de sa torpeur. Le jeune homme étira avec lenteur ses membres engourdis par l'immobilité et réprima difficilement un bâillement sonore avant de jeter un œil incertain à sa montre. Seize heures vingt-sept. Un sourire radieux détendit ses traits, il avait pu glaner deux bonnes heures de sommeil au nez et à la barbe de Reborn. Ses progrès étaient indéniables et fulgurants comparés à ses débuts chaotiques.

Malheureusement, sa bonne humeur retomba brutalement comme le cours de la Bourse en 1929 quand il aperçut les documents qu'il devait traiter virevolter joyeusement à travers la pièce. Il se leva précipitamment de son fauteuil et attrapa quelques feuillets à la volée qui lui filèrent entre les doigts. Conscient que l'entreprise était vaine s'il n'enrayait pas la cause du phénomène, il se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour la fermer. Dans sa précipitation, le Dixième du nom se prit les pieds dans un des plis du tapis d'Orient que son prédécesseur lui avait offert pour venir s'écraser sans la moindre once d'élégance contre le double vitrage pare-balle. Malgré la douleur, la manœuvre avait eu l'effet escompté et la fenêtre se referma dans un claquement retentissant. Tsuna actionna la poignée pour verrouiller l'orifice rebelle d'une main et se massa la joue de l'autre. Certaines choses, en revanche, ne changeaient pas…

Le jeune parrain ramassa à quatre pattes les documents qui étaient redescendus mollement sur le sol. Il jura dans un italien parfait contre la dernière des feuilles récalcitrantes qui avait élu domicile sous le canapé en cuir. C'est ce moment précis que choisit Xanxus pour faire irruption dans la pièce alors que le descendant du Primo se cambrait et se tortillait allégrement dans l'espoir de saisir ce satané papier qui lui faisait de la résistance.

Xanxus n'aimait pas appeler, c'était un fait. D'ailleurs, Squalo se chargeait toujours de contacter Tsuna et d'effectuer toutes les basses besognes en général. Alors plutôt que de perdre un temps précieux à maîtriser l'engin de malheur qu'était le télé-communicateur vidéo mis au point par Gianinni, il s'était rendu directement au manoir, escorté par Fran et Lévi qu'il avait abandonnés sur le parking avec les bagages. Puis le chef de la Varia avait grimpé quatre à quatre les escaliers jusqu'à la porte gigantesque de la demeure, était entré sous l'œil terrifié des gardes et s'était dirigé droit sur le bureau du boss. La simple pensée que le gamin était désormais aux commandes lui arracha une grimace de dégoût.

Après être venu à bout des nombreux escaliers et couloirs interminables, il dut encore affronter cerbère lui-même qui gardait vaillamment l'antre du Decimo. Quand il ouvrit la porte, un écran de fumée digne de l'opacité des enfers lui brouilla la vue, le bureau de Gokudera qui menait à celui de sa cible s'était changé en véritable aquarium.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Xanxus ? cracha le responsable avec méfiance.

\- À ton avis ? aboya le brun en se dirigeant vers la pièce où se trouvait Tsuna.

Mais Gokudera lui barra la route.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ? insista-t-il, menaçant.

Le Gardien de la Tempête était aussi gênant que prévu. Xanxus fit donc demi-tour et ouvrit la fenêtre pour avoir un peu d'air. Après un long moment, il se décida à parler :

\- Ça serait pas ta Jaguar que le gamin électrique est en train de piquer, déchet ?

\- Quoi !

Gokudera accourut à la fenêtre pour y apercevoir Lambo s'installer tranquillement au volant. Immédiatement après, il se précipita à l'extérieur en maudissant la stupide vache et lui promettant la plus atroce des morts. Satisfait mais la jauge de colère toujours en  _overdrive_ , le chef de la Varia fit irruption dans le bureau de son prétendu boss, prêt à déverser une flopée d'injures et à exiger une compensation aussi exorbitante qu'injustifiée pour la destruction massive du mobilier de son manoir. Le tireur fut néanmoins déstabilisé par la position outrageusement provocante qu'adoptait son interlocuteur. Les quelques secondes d'étonnement que se permit Xanxus furent mises à profit pour détailler ouvertement le postérieur qui s'agitait devant ses yeux.

\- Sawada Tsuyanoshi, le héla-t-il de sa voix profonde et grave.

Le susnommé laissa échapper un couinement surpris peu élégant avant de se relever précipitamment.

\- Oh, bonjour, Xanxus, répondit l'ébouriffé avec un soupir de soulagement avant de désigner un des fauteuils à son invité qui y prit place.

Tant que ce n'était pas Reborn, il ne craignait rien, enfin presque…

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ? l'interrogea le jeune parrain en souriant tout en prenant place derrière son bureau.

Pour toute réponse, le ténébreux lui présenta un devis ainsi que les photos de son bureau et de la pièce attenante dévastés.

-  _Ton_  Gardien a foutu un sacré bordel dans  _mon_  manoir! aboya le tueur-à-gage en insistant sur les possessifs. Pour les dommages, un chèque fera l'affaire, il marqua une pause, je veux ton corps pour les intérêts.

Tsuna soupira de lassitude. S'il avait su, il aurait pris au sérieux les sueurs froides qui l'avaient remué le matin même et se serait payé un jour de congé, prétextant une affaire urgente à régler avec le boss des Cavallone. Il buta un moment sur la dernière partie de la phrase, les « intérêts »… ça désignait certainement une bastonnade qualité Varia. Restait à savoir quel Gardien était l'auteur du carnage. Gokudera et Ryohei avaient passé la semaine au manoir. Yamamoto était en mission au japon depuis deux jours et ne rentrerait que le lendemain et Lambo était retourné momentanément chez les Bovino. Il ne restait plus que Mukuro, toujours en en cavale, et Hibari qu'il savait chez Dino.

\- Très bien, fit-il en remplissant un chèque, je te crois sur parole. Mais on va laisser mon corps en dehors de ça, ok ?

Xanxus haussa un sourcil amusé et le coin de ses lèvres s'étira en un sourire qui ne valait rien de bon.

\- Je crois que tu n'as pas très bien compris, déchet…

Il se releva et balaya d'un revers de main les documents qui se trouvaient sur le bureau avant de saisir le Decimo par la cravate. Tsuna soutint son regard luisant de désir sans ciller puis, après un bref affrontement visuel, il céda.

\- D'accord, soupira-t-il en ingurgitant ses pilules de Dernière Volonté.

Il se débarrassa de la main qui emprisonnait sa cravate, grimpa à quatre pattes sur le bureau et agrippa le col de chemise du Varia pour joindre brusquement leurs lèvres. L'échange fut brutal et le brun aux iris carmins agréablement surpris de l'habileté de l'innocent Sawada qui menait la valse effrénée de leurs langues et lèvres.

Le jeune parrain mit fin au baiser pour s'asseoir au bord du bureau et il enroula ses jambes autour de Xanxus, pressant leurs corps l'un contre l'autre. Alors qu'il dévorait le cou barré de cicatrices, Tsuna fit glisser du bout de l'index le manteau des épaules du tireur puis défit un à un les boutons de sa chemise. Le Varia sentit d'abord le doux effleurement des doigts du Decimo sur sa peau, suivi d'un souffle chaud et erratique qui se déplaçait sur ses pectoraux à mesure que son partenaire caressait et découvrait son torse. Il tressaillit plusieurs fois au passage de l'index du jeune parrain sur ses anciennes cicatrices et stoppa la main aventureuse avant que les caresses ne le fassent gémir. Le tireur emprisonna les poignets de Tsuna et le renversa sur le bureau pour le dominer.

\- Un problème, Xanxus ? fit la voix irrésistible de Tsuna en mode Hyper.

Le ténébreux crut apercevoir un sourire moqueur sur ses lèvres. Il n'était pas habitué à tant de sensualité et les attouchements lents et tendres de l'ébouriffé lui faisaient perdre pied. Pour lui, le sexe était violent, rapide, passionné, bestial en somme. Rien à voir avec les jeux de patience de Sawada.

\- Je ne t'ai pas autorisé à faire ça, reprit ce dernier en se dégageant.

Il se redressa ensuite et repoussa avec sa jambe le Varia qui atterrit sur le fauteuil du boss des Vongola.

\- Je vais te buter, déchet ! gronda le plus âgé.

Tsuna quitta le bureau et s'approcha à hauteur de Xanxus avant de le faire taire d'un baiser.

\- Patience, lui susurra-t-il en effleurant son lobe d'oreille du bout de la langue.

Puis il passa sa langue sur l'un de ses tétons qu'il s'amusa longuement à sucer et mordiller, ce qui, à en juger par son souffle irrégulier, ne laissait pas le tireur indifférent. La langue se déplaça ensuite sur les pectoraux puis vers les abdominaux agréablement dessinés pour venir taquiner le nombril. Il était de plus en difficile pour le boss de la Varia de résister, son membre tendu depuis un long moment le faisait atrocement souffrir mais sa fierté lui interdisait de demander à Sawada d'abréger sa délicieuse torture.

Pour la seconde fois de l'après-midi, il crut voir un sourire goguenard sur le visage impassible du Decimo et il perdit patience.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'attends, déchet ? lança le ténébreux avec humeur en déboutonnant son pantalon.

Tsuna ne répondit pas, il avait déjà eu ce qu'il voulait, à savoir détourner l'attention de Xanxus de ses fesses et le satisfaire assez pour ne pas qu'il s'en prenne aux autres membres de sa famille. Il extirpa le sexe du sous-vêtement et l'effleura du bout des lèvres avant de le lécher sur toute la longueur. Un ultime regard noir du Varia le décida à prendre entièrement le membre en bouche. Le tireur rejeta la tête en arrière, soumis au plaisir qui embrasait chaque fibre de son corps et sa respiration se fit plus bruyante à mesure que Tsuna intensifiait ses va-et-vient.

La bouche chaude et étonnement experte, ainsi que les doigts agiles du Decimo s'affairèrent avec dextérité sur son sexe tendu pour lui prodiguer un plaisir de plus en plus grand. Il nageait en plein fantasme, combien de fois avait-il rêvé de s'asseoir sur le fauteuil du chef de la famille ? Et il avait encore mieux : Sawada Tsunayoshi, Dixième parrain de l'illustre famille Vongola, en train de lui tailler la pipe du siècle alors qu'il se reposait tranquillement sur le siège hors de prix ! Ses doigts se fondirent dans la chevelure châtain, forçant Tsuna à couvrir complètement le membre avec sa bouche.

Le plaisir que ressentait le chef de la Varia grimpait à chaque mouvement de lèvres et de langue sur sa verge et l'intensification des mouvements du jeune parrain parvinrent à le mener à l'ultime stade du plaisir. Xanxus se libéra dans la bouche de son rival qui avala sans broncher sa semence. Tandis que le ténébreux se remettait de son orgasme, le Decimo se releva, égal à lui-même, et ramassa la chemise et la veste du Varia qui traînaient par terre.

\- Rhabille-toi, c'est terminé.

Le tireur enfila sa chemise sans la reboutonner et se releva brusquement pour coincer Tsuna entre lui et le bureau.

\- Tu bandes comme un fou, déchet, et tu voudrais me faire croire qu'on a fini ? lui susurra-t-il en caressant son entrejambe.

Le Dixième du nom attrapa la main du tireur et la tint à distance.

\- Tu n'auras rien de plus, Xanxus, lui susurra Tsuna de la voix chaude et grave qu'il adoptait en mode Hyper.

Ses doigts gantés parcoururent doucement son torse et il attrapa son menton entre le pouce et l'index pour le regarder attentivement.

\- Quoique… commença le Decimo en posant ses deux mains sur les fesses du Varia qui prit une teinte cramoisie.

C'est là que Gokudera fit son entrée fracassante dans le bureau de son boss.

\- Jûdaime ! hurla-t-il en ouvrant la porte à la volée. Je vais vous débarrasser de cet enfoiré !

\- Du calme, Gokudera, j'ai la situation en main…

Xanxus se dégagea en grognant et acheva de se rhabiller.

\- Tch ! Si je ne t'envoie pas dans l'autre monde, c'est parce que la gâterie était ...

Le Gardien de la Tempête, prit une couleur rouge violacée plutôt inquiétante.

\- P-pardonnez-moi, Jûdaime ! s'écria-t-il, contrit. J'ai été manipulé par cet enfoiré !

L'enfoiré en question sourit largement, Fran était doué avec les illusions et pas seulement...

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, Hayato, il ne m'est rien arrivé, tenta de l'apaiser Tsuna alors que la flamme sur son front s'estompait.

Puis il s'adressa à Xanxus :

\- Ta chambre est déjà prête. Gokudera supervisera la répartition des chambres pour tes lieutenants.

Ce dernier se retira immédiatement pour exécuter les ordres, non sans lancer un ultime regard assassin au tireur.

\- Huh ?

Se pourrait-il que l'Hyper Intuition de Sawada soit si puissante que ça ?

\- Après-demain se tient la réception annuelle des Vongola, j'attendais ta venue à vrai dire. Belphegor et Lussuria arriveront le jour même.

La réception annuelle ? Celle qui rassemblait la crème de la crème de la Mafia ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas au courant ?

\- Je n'ai pas pu contacter Squalo, j'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé…

Il avait sa réponse, c'était toujours Superbi qui lui gueulait dessus pour lui rappeler ses obligations. Il le punissait toujours ensuite mais c'était une autre histoire.

\- Il ne viendra pas, trancha le détenteur de la Flamme de la Colère et ses cicatrices reparurent un instant.

\- Oh…

Apparemment il avait touché un point sensible.

\- C'est dommage… Alors, euh… Bon séjour ? tenta Tsuna en souriant.

\- C'est ça… maugréa Xanxus avant de disparaître. 


	5. Besta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vinyle : The Dynamite Guy- Toshihiko Sahashi

L'orchestre répéta le thème principal avec un rythme plus soutenu. La salle de bal se saturait de la présence intangible mais belle et bien réelle des notes de musique. Plus que les danseurs, c'était les sons qui virevoltaient avec grâce et légèreté sur la piste. La mélodie s'insinuait même chez les plus récalcitrants, comme en témoignait l'index d'un certain brun qui battait la mesure avec nonchalance contre son verre. Le liquide était, lui aussi, de la fête : les vaguelettes corail oscillaient discrètement en une danse hésitante.

Les convives, richement vêtus, avaient délaissé, le temps d'une soirée, leurs activités illicites pour profiter pleinement de l'hospitalité du dixième parrain de la famille Vongola. La salle, redécorée avec soin pour l'occasion, offraient mille délices à la vue. Des bougies colorées trônaient sur leurs socles en argent vieilli. Au pied des chandelles s'étalaient des poignées de pierres semi-précieuses aux reflets changeants pour rehausser la teinte des nappes. La disposition du mobilier permettait à la fois de s'entretenir à plusieurs et d'échanger dans l'intimité tout en alliant confort et esthétisme. Sans oublier l'ambiance tamisée mise en place par un habile jeu d'ombre et de lumière. Le buffet était irréprochable et le personnel séduisant. Tout avait été fait pour garantir aux hôtes un bien-être total. Les Vongola savaient recevoir et leur réputation n'était plus à faire.

Le regard impénétrable de Xanxus passa sans s'émerveiller devant les objets qui faisaient depuis toujours partie intégrante de son environnement. Ses iris carmin survolèrent les invités comme on observe le paysage défiler à travers la vitre d'une voiture, quand, soudain, un reflet argenté attira son attention. Il inclina légèrement la tête, intrigué par le détenteur de la chevelure qui le fixait intensément. Une ébauche de sourire étira les lèvres du chef de la Varia quand il se rendit compte que le chien de garde de son rival le scrutait avec hostilité. Il était bien sûr au courant de la teneur de l'entretient qu'il avait eu avec Sawada.

Xanxus caressa lentement sa lèvre inférieure du bout de son index avant de mordiller sa deuxième phalange avec des gestes calculés et lascifs. Smoking Bomb détourna le regard en rougissant, frappé par tant d'érotisme de la part de celui qu'il considérait comme la plus grande menace planant sur la vie de son boss. Après un moment de flottement, l'argenté reporta son attention sur le détenteur de la Flamme de la colère qui vidait son énième verre en arborant un sourire satisfait qui l'agaçait au plus haut point. Sa main se resserra avec plus de force sur sa coupe de champagne lorsqu'il vit le brun passer doucement sa langue sur ses lèvres dans une imitation parfaite d'un fauve se léchant les babines après un repas particulièrement savoureux.

\- Un souci, Hayato ? l'interrogea Tsuna.

Le manieur d'explosifs revêtit immédiatement son sourire le plus rassurant lorsqu'il vit l'inquiétude se refléter dans les yeux mordorés de son chef.

\- Non, aucun, Juudaime, répondit-il en souriant tendrement.

\- D'accord, mais n'hésite pas s'il y a quoi que ce soit… C'est un ordre, insista son boss, avant de retourner s'occuper des invités.

Au passage d'une des serveuses, Gokudera troqua son verre de champagne contre quelque chose de plus fort qu'il s'enfila cul-sec. Il savait que Xanxus le regardait toujours et hésitait maintenant à affronter ses yeux au pouvoir étrange. Il oscilla un moment avant d'observer à nouveau le brun assis tranquillement dans son fauteuil, le même sourire plein de suffisance collé au visage, et qui le dévisageait avec insistance. Mais que voulait-il à la fin ? Trop concentré à jeter des œillades haineuses au tireur, le Gardien de la tempête ne remarqua l'animal qui fendit la foule que lorsque ce dernier commença à se frotter à lui.

\- B-Besta ? bégaya l'argenté alors que le fauve lui tournait autour de sa démarche conquérante.

Le ligre lui effleura la main avec le haut de son crâne avant de laper doucement ses doigts. Au moment où l'argenté s'apprêtait à lancer un énième regard accusateur au brun, Uri sortit de sa boîte dans la ferme intention de protéger son maître. Son feulement retentissant alerta la foule qui, d'un même mouvement, se retourna vers l'homme coincé entre les deux félins. Gokudera lança un regard embarrassé à son Juudaime et un plutôt corrosif au maître de Besta dont le sourire s'était agrandit. L'hybride, nullement impressionné par ce qu'il considérait comme des miaulements inoffensifs, fit un pas en direction du léopard qui grogna de plus belle. Le ligre s'approcha malgré les avertissements et esquiva avec facilité le coup de griffe de la boîte arme de l'argenté avant d'immobiliser son opposant.

\- Uri ! s'écria Gokudera, alarmé, avant de s'adresser à Xanxus : Écoute-moi bien, enfoiré ! Tu vas rappeler ton animal tout de suite ou je…

Les menaces de Smoking Bomb furent interrompues par le ronronnement aussi bruyant qu'inattendu d'Uri. Quel ne fut pas la surprise du bras-droit du Juudaime lorsqu'il vit Besta lécher avec énergie le pelage de son léopard et qu'il réalisa que ce dernier appréciait le traitement. Le regard bourré de ressentiment qu'il réservait au détenteur de la Flamme de la colère se mua en détresse profonde. Xanxus éclata d'un rire tonitruant et rappela sa boîte-arme non sans lancer un regard victorieux à l'argenté. Ce dernier dut reconnaître sa défaite mais ne l'afficha pas : il rappela sa boîte et gratifia le brun d'un regard chargé de mépris.

Le murmure des conversations reprit, bientôt couvert par les musiciens qui jouèrent avec plus d'entrain encore et l'incident fut clos. Gokudera fixa une nouvelle fois l'endroit où était assis Xanxus et, à sa grande surprise, ne le trouva pas.

\- Tu me cherches ? lui glissa une voix chaude à son oreille.

Il sentit une main se poser sur ses fesses tandis que l'autre caressait sensuellement son torse. L'argenté serra le poing, prêt à l'envoyer droit dans la figure de l'imprudent mais les doigts de Xanxus emprisonnèrent son poignet.

\- Passe me voir si tu te sens seul, Smoking Bomb.

Puis le boss de la Varia s'évanouit dans la masse des convives.

Gokudera s'éclipsa sur la terrasse, délaissant pour un temps ses obligations de bras-droit. Il sortit de sa poche son briquet et son paquet de cigarette avec des gestes fébriles et ne retrouva son calme que lorsqu'il entama sa troisième cigarette. Accoudé à la rambarde, il expira lentement la fumée. Xanxus l'avait désigné comme étant sa prochaine cible, sa marge de manœuvre était limitée. Si Yamamoto avait été là, il aurait sans doute réussi à calmer les ardeurs du Varia… Le Gardien de la tempête rougit violemment : celui qui avait besoin d'être calmé, c'était lui car, quoi qu'il en dise, le brun au regard de braise l'avait excité et la perspective de passer la nuit dans ses bras lui paraissait bien trop séduisante. L'argenté saisit son téléphone, composa le numéro du Gardien de la pluie et tomba encore une fois directement sur son répondeur. L'épéiste était injoignable depuis deux jours alors qu'aucune mission ne lui avait été assignée et qu'il n'avait pas prévu de rester au Japon.

« Takeshi, si tu ne rentres pas, je vais faire une connerie… soupira-t-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux avant de raccrocher ».

À l'intérieur du manoir, Xanxus trouvait l'ambiance de plus en plus pesante, même la quantité monstrueuse d'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité ne réussissait pas à lui donner l'impression de passer une soirée agréable. Il explosa son verre contre le mur avec dégoût et Lévi, fidèle au poste, accourut pour ramasser les morceaux. Sans lui accorder un seul regard, le brun se leva et se dirigea vers les toilettes, c'était l'inconvénient de boire beaucoup… Alors qu'il se lavait les mains, il repensa à sa proie : Gokudera Hayato. Un sourire libidineux lui déforma le visage, il finira la nuit avec lui, c'était une certitude. Il ne se doutait pas une seule seconde de la réalisation imminente de sa prédiction. Le tireur ne fit pas deux pas dans le couloir que l'argenté l'attrapa par la cravate, le traîna sans un mot jusqu'à sa chambre et le balança sans ménagement sur le lit. Le brun le fixa avec une expression mi-surprise mi-amusée, attendant que l'autre l'éclaire sur la situation.

\- Je suis venu chercher ce que tu m'as promis, expliqua l'argenté en se débarrassant de sa cravate.

Xanxus l'attrapa par le poignet et le fit asseoir à califourchon sur lui. D'un mouvement rapide, il fit sauter tous les boutons de sa chemise et la jeta comme un vulgaire chiffon sur le sol. Puis il posa doucement ses lèvres sur son épaule qu'il couvrit de baisers tout en remontant vers son cou. Gokudera frissonna de plaisir, étonné par la douceur du tyran obsédé. Ce dernier fit lentement glisser sa langue sur sa pomme d'Adam et embrassa tendrement son menton avant de le fixer avec un regard à la fois chaud et hautain dont il avait le secret. Rouge et haletant, le Gardien sentit son membre se tendre malgré lui et il ne put soutenir longtemps ce regard qui le mettait dans tous ses états.

Pleinement satisfait, le tireur fondit sur les lèvres de son amant d'un soir, pour lui montrer toute l'étendue de ses talents mais il se heurta à la main de ce dernier.

\- Qu'est-ce que… s'irrita le brun.

\- Pas de baiser et tu me prends de dos ! trancha le fumeur avec autorité.

Xanxus soupira, agacé par le refus qu'il venait d'essuyer. Est-ce que les argentés étaient tous chiants, côté sexe, ou était-ce seulement avec lui ?

\- D'accord, déchet.

Les yeux émeraude s'écarquillèrent de surprise. La terreur des Vongola avait accepté ses conditions sans rechigner?

\- Quoi ? se renfrogna le plus âgé.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu céderais si facilement.

\- Je suis peut-être un homme ignoble mais je suis le meilleur des amants, lui susurra-t-il avant de lui lécher l'oreille.

Le manieur de dynamite laissa échapper un petit cri terriblement excitant et le brun descendit pour s'attaquer à sa nuque à coup de langue et de dents. L'argenté tremblait de plaisir sous ses caresses sensuelles et s'accrochait inconsciemment au corps de son partenaire. Puis, gagné par un désir irrépressible, Gokudera commença à déshabiller le brun avec des gestes enfiévrés avant de se débarrasser de ses propres vêtements. S'ils ne passaient pas tout de suite à la vitesse supérieure, il ne tiendrait pas.

L'argenté, passa sa main sur le torse sculpté de Xanxus avant d'embrasser timidement l'un de ses tétons qu'il caressa avec sa langue. Puis, encouragé par l'accélération de la respiration de son partenaire, il descendit plus bas, caressant du bout des lèvres ses délicieux abdominaux tandis que sa main effleurait la virilité du brun qui ne tarda pas à se dresser. Alors que Gokudera s'attelait à le chauffer, Xanxus laissa ses doigts courir sur la nuque et s'enfoncer dans la chevelure argenté qui lui rappelait celle de son amant.

D'impatience, il retourna son vis-à-vis et introduisit un premier doigt dans son intimité. Le Gardien de la tempête se tendit d'abord sous l'intrusion puis, après quelques mouvements habiles du brun, il se détendit complètement et accepta en lui le second, puis le troisième doigt qui le préparaient.

\- Dépêche-toi ! geignit le fumeur entre deux soupirs lascifs.

Xanxus retira ses doigts et les remplaça par quelque chose de plus volumineux. Il s'engouffra d'un coup sec dans le fourreau de chair, arrachant un grognement de douleur à l'argenté. Il prit ensuite le sexe de ce dernier dans sa main et entreprit de le masturber alors qu'il amorçait en même temps ses premiers coups de hanche. Rapidement, la douleur du manieur d'explosifs se mua en un plaisir exempt de toute comparaison. Le boss de la Varia butait invariablement contre sa prostate et lui ravissait les cris et les supplications les plus lascives qui soient.

\- Aah ! Plus vite ! implora Gokudera.

Un sourire scabreux se dessina sur les lèvres du brun qui ralentit la cadence et stoppa ses va-et-vient sur son membre. Le fumeur ne broncha pas mais Xanxus sentait ses jambes trembler, sa respiration s'entrecouper et voyait distinctement ses doigts s'accrocher désespérément aux draps. Content de l'emprise qu'il avait sur l'impétueuse tempête des Vongola, le Varia accéléra brusquement ses mouvements et heurta avec plus de violence le point sensible de son partenaire. Quelques coups suffirent pour le mener à la limite du plaisir et Xanxus, porté par les cris de l'argenté, ne tarda pas à jouir lui aussi.

Après un second round, Gokudera s'assit sur le bord du lit et alluma une cigarette, qu'il savoura, tandis que Xanxus appréciait un verre de bourbon. Lorsque le manieur d'explosif alluma son second tube de nicotine, le brun rompit le silence.

\- Tu regrettes, déchet ?

L'interpellé garda le silence un moment.

\- Honnêtement, c'était bon… très bon, lâcha-t-il lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Xanxus.

\- Mais ? interrogea le tireur en vidant son verre.

\- Toi, comme moi, nous voulions quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Considérons ça comme un échange de bons procédés, déchet, fit Xanxus de bonne humeur en remplissant une nouvelle fois son verre.

\- Ok. Et puisqu'on parle d'échange, passe-moi ton verre ! lança l'argenté en lui subtilisant son bien.

\- Ok, mais file-moi une clope !


	6. Désir de possession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vinyle : War in Your Bedroom- A Change of Pace

Le couteau acéré trancha les veines d'acajou de la table comme s'il s'était agi d'un morceau de beurre pour en ressortir aussitôt. Le Prince s'ennuyait ferme. La réception fastueuse avait laissé un vide que le semblant d'activité qui agitait le manoir ne parvenait pas à combler. Pourquoi diable le Boss s'obstinait-il à rester chez le Decimo alors que sa simple vue réveillait son hypertension ? Son attention se reporta sur la grenouille qui lui faisait face. Sa peau si fine qu'on y devinait facilement chaque veine qui y sinuait, son visage inexpressif à la beauté presque irréelle, cette bouche délicieuse qui prononçait souvent des répliques corrosives le fascinaient véritablement. Fran avait l'apparence d'une poupée, Fran était son jouet et son insensibilité à la douleur le confortait dans son opinion.

Mais il avait beau le marquer continuellement de sa lame, de ses baisers, de ses caresses violentes, il n'avait jamais la certitude qu'il lui appartenait et cette pensée le hantait. Quand il l'avait enfin revu après cinq jours d'absence, le gamin l'avait gratifié d'un « Bonsoir, senpai » avant de retourner vaquer à ses occupations. Était-ce là un accueil digne du Prince qu'il était ? Il s'avachit davantage sur la table et recommença à jouer avec son arme. La lame tourna avec grâce entre ses doigts agiles, réfléchissant quelques fois un rayon de lumière de manière aléatoire.

\- Bel-senpai, commença le garçon-grenouille de sa voix traînante. Est-ce que vous pouvez arrêter de m'envoyer les rayons dans les yeux, j'essaie de lire.

\- Non.

Son ton n'était ni joueur, ni sadique contrairement à d'habitude, c'était un simple refus, sec et tranchant. Fran se leva pour changer de place et le Varia de la Tempête lui envoya l'un de ses couteaux que Lussuria attrapa au vol.

\- Allons, allons ! Du calme, les amis. Assied-toi, Fran-chan, grande sœur veut vous parler.

Il rendit l'objet coupant à Belphegor et prit place à la table.

\- Voilà, Lévi-tan m'a parlé du comportement bizarre du Boss et je n'ai pas eu le cœur de lui en expliquer la raison... Mais vous n'êtes pas aussi obtus que lui alors je dois vous mettre en garde : ne vous approchez pas du Boss ! Si ça fait sept jours que Squa-chan est absent alors il va ou a déjà craqué, débita le boxeur avec un sérieux effrayant.

Si même le Varia qui représentait la luxure avait peur des instincts de Xanxus, ils étaient vraiment mal.

\- Trop tard, l'informa Fran en replongeant dans son bouquin.

Une légère coloration rosée vint troubler l'albâtre des joues du Varia de la Brume.

\- Oh zut ! Moi qui pensais que c'était ma chance ! soupira celui du Soleil, déçu.

Belphegor planta rageusement son couteau dans la table et quitta précipitamment la pièce.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? s'enquit le punk.

Fran haussa les épaules, lui aussi aurait aimé posséder le décodeur adapté à Prince the Ripper.

Belphegor traversa les couloirs du manoir à grandes enjambées. Il était furieux, fiévreux, fébrile, il avait soif… de sang. Il fit les cents pas pendant un long moment devant la chambre de Xanxus. Pas besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre que le Boss avait couché avec son kohai. Sa nature lui ordonnait de fuir mais quelque chose en lui, comme une tempête de haine hurlante, le faisait se tenir devant cette chambre et il actionna la poignée…

\- Grande sœur Luss, comment vous avez su pour le Boss ? interrogea la jeune recrue de la Varia.

\- Eh bien vois-tu, commença-t-il, le petit doigt à la verticale, Squalo et le Boss sont constamment ensemble, disons qu'il lui sert plus ou moins de catalyseur…

Les termes punching-ball et prostituée auraient été plus appropriés, mais Lussuria croyait épargner le pauvre enfant.

\- Donc quand le commandant Squalo n'est pas là, les pulsions sexuelles du patron ne sont pas assouvies et c'est les autres qui trinquent, conclut l'ado à la chevelure émeraude.

Le boxeur déglutit, les jeunes de nos jours…

\- Exactement, lâcha-t-il. La dernière fois, il n'y a pas eu de mal. On a l'avait calmé avec une caisse de bourbon et on lui a administré des tranquillisants pendant qu'il était bourré. Puis on a retrouvé Squa-chan ! Le pauvre est resté au lit pendant trois jours et a été incapable de marcher pendant toute une semaine… Ah, c'était le bon temps ! s'exalta celui du Soleil avec nostalgie… Enfin tout ça pour dire que depuis, on a retenu la leçon et que je m'étais toujours débrouillé pour que leur séparation ne dépasse jamais deux jours.

La chambre était plongée dans la pénombre, seules quelques raies de lumière réussissaient à filtrer entre les épais rideaux de velours pourpre. Prince the Ripper mit un long moment à s'adapter à l'obscurité des lieux, sa frange trop longue ne l'aidant pas vraiment à s'acclimater. Il s'avança prudemment vers le lit défait et vide et soupira de soulagement. À ses pieds, il reconnu la veste de son boss et déduisit que ce dernier était encore dans sa chambre car jamais il ne l'avait vu sortir sans son uniforme, même les jours de canicule.

Non loin de la veste, il aperçut une chemise suspendue négligemment à un dossier de chaise puis, plus loin, une botte encastrée dans un petit meuble – le Boss ne savait vraiment pas doser sa force. Il suivit la piste de vêtements qui le conduisit jusqu'à la porte de la salle de bain au bas de laquelle était abandonné un boxer Armani. Xanxus était sous la douche et le bruit de l'eau clairement audible par la porte entrouverte n'était qu'un indice de plus. Entrer ou ne pas entrer, là était la question.

\- Ushishishi…

Il en connaissait au moins trois qui auraient tout donné pour être à sa place et il n'allait certainement pas passer devant une telle occasion de faire enrager ses « collègues ». Il repoussa le panneau de bois de l'index et pénétra dans la salle d'eau, un énorme sourire aux lèvres, prêt à affronter son boss pour la pleine et entière possession d'un illusionniste qui n'en demandait pas tant.

Sa volonté fut rudement ébranlée par la vision torride de son patron complètement nu. Les gouttes d'eau épousaient en glissant lentement la forme des muscles finement dessinés de l'homme et les yeux du Prince s'abîmèrent sur ce corps plus que désirable. L'expression de pur plaisir sur le visage où se peignaient d'ordinaire les traits de la colère acheva de donner au tableau un aspect chimérique. Mais outre la beauté irréelle de la scène, un élément qu'il n'avait pas pris en compte effaça entièrement de sa mémoire la cause de sa visite. Il n'aurait pas dû céder à la tentation. Maintenant qu'il les avait vues, sa vielle obsession allait prendre doucement possession de ses sens…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, déchet ? résonna la voix de Xanxus contre les parois de la douche.

Le chef de la Varia ne semblait pas le moins du monde gêné par l'intrusion de son subordonné dans sa salle de bain.

\- Ushishishi, ricana le blond en allant s'accouder au lavabo, juste en face de la douche aux parois de verre qui ne cachaient rien de l'intimité du tireur. Je dois te parler.

\- Et ça pouvait pas attendre ? fit l'autre en se shampooinant tout en le fusillant du regard.

La succession de nuits blanches qu'il avait passées avaient laissé leur empreinte sous ses paupières et donnaient à son regard un air d'autant plus noir. Nullement impressionné, Belphegor, les yeux adroitement planqués derrière sa frange, dévorait le corps du brun, se repaissant des nombreuses cicatrices qui marquaient sa peau.

\- Il faut croire que non. Vois-tu, Boss, c'est à propos de la dernière recrue… commença Prince the Ripper en rassemblant toutes ses facultés mentales pour ne pas se laisser distraire.

\- Et ? s'impatienta Xanxus en se frictionnant.

Le savon recouvrit les cicatrices et il put à nouveau se concentrer sur son but.

\- Ushishishi, ne touche pas à mon jouet et je ne toucherai pas au tien…

\- Tch ! C'est quoi ce chantage à deux balles, déchet ? se renfrogna le chef de la Varia en se rinçant.

Les douces arabesques d'eau emportèrent la mousse, dévoilant la peau du détenteur de la Flamme de la Colère et le désir de toucher et embrasser ce corps barré de cicatrices parasita une fois de plus les pensées du génie.

\- Fran était consentant. Si tu ne veux pas que ton déchet couche avec un autre, tâche de le satisfaire, reprit Xanxus en passant une serviette autour de sa taille.

Belphegor, piqué au vif, sortit de sa contemplation.

\- Ushishishi, commença-t-il avec un large sourire, je te retourne le conseil, Boss…

Le susnommé resta stoïque et se contenta de se sécher les cheveux à l'aide d'une autre serviette qui cachait son regard menaçant.

\- Je me demande avec qui il est en train de s'amuser à cette heure ci, continua le blond avec un air de défi, Yamamoto Takeshi ? Dino Cavallone ?

Les plus anciennes cicatrices de Xanxus reparurent et cette vision éveilla complètement le désir du Prince.

\- La ferme ! aboya le tireur, ses doigts se refermèrent sur un coin de la serviette.

Le Varia de la Tempête s'approcha de son Boss et l'enlaça par derrière tous en faisant cheminer ses doigts le long des cicatrices de son torse. Les balafres, empreintes indélébiles des sévices qu'il avait subis, rendait le Prince fou. Il voulait les toucher, les goûter, apprendre par cœur chaque courbe, chaque ligne de cette peau à la texture particulière qui sillonnait ce corps si attrayant.

\- Tu bandes, déchet.

Les doigts longs et agiles du lanceur de couteau cheminèrent jusqu'à la serviette et la firent tomber.

\- Ushishishi, toi aussi, Boss…

Xanxus sentit les lèvres de Belphegor embrasser ses omoplates alors que sa main taquinait son membre et il ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour profiter pleinement de l'instant. Il savait son lieutenant joueur, les douces caresses pouvaient cesser à tout moment et il lui faudrait alors prendre les choses en main.

Comme prévu, Prince the Ripper cessa ses mouvements sur son érection – le tireur laissa échapper un grognement insatisfait – puis il se posta face à lui, son éternel sourire aux lèvres. Le brun lui répondit par un sourire d'une lubricité identique avant de l'attraper par son tee-shirt pour l'embrasser avec violence. Le Prince avait des épines et le baiser qu'ils échangèrent, bien que bouillant, avait le goût du sang. Le boss, mi-excité, mi-énervé par la morsure du Varia de la Tempête traîna ce dernier à sa suite et le balança sans aucune délicatesse sur le lit.

\- Déshabille-toi, déchet ! ordonna le plus âgé de sa voix grave et impérieuse.

\- Ushishishi, et si tu le faisais toi-même, Boss ? le provoqua le blond.

Il appuya sa proposition d'un subtil écartement de cuisses qui, couplé à ses vêtements en désordre et à son sourire aguicheur, constituait la plus attrayante des invitations.

\- Tch !

Un regard glacé plus tard, les vêtements de Belphegor n'étaient plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Ce dernier, une fois nu, se montra incroyablement entreprenant :

\- Boss, laissez-moi vous toucher, supplia-t-il à califourchon sur lui alors que le tireur retenait ses poignets.

Les cicatrices lui donnaient envie de le dévorer littéralement. Xanxus éclata de rire.

\- Très bien, déchet, mais ensuite c'est mon tour, céda-t-il en lui caressant les fesses.

Belphegor se jeta sur son cou qu'il lécha et mordilla avec avidité tout en caressant les balafres qui couvraient son torse. Il aimait la sensation de cette peau plus lisse sous ses doigts et sa langue. Chaque marque faisait s'emballer son imagination : brûlure, déchirure, coupure, impact de balle… toutes ces délicieuses tortures l'excitaient au possible. Plus tendu que jamais, le Prince sentit son boss le repousser pour le reverser sur le dos.

\- Temps écoulé, déchet.

Belphegor l'avait bien chauffé, maintenant, il allait en payer le prix… Tout en léchant l'un des tétons de son partenaire, le tireur s'attelait à détendre son entrée. Les halètements et les légers gémissements qui s'ensuivirent vinrent à bout des ses derniers restes de patience puis vint le coup de grâce :

\- Boss, vite ! le somma le Prince.

Xanxus eut un sourire de carnassier et écarta les jambes du blond pour le pénétrer d'un habile coup de hanche. Il resta un temps sans bouger tout en comblant des caresses les plus agréables la virilité tendue du lanceur de couteau puis il amorça ses allers et venues. D'abord doux, ses mouvements de bassin gagnèrent en intensité, rythmés par les sons érotiques que produisait son partenaire. Les doigts du génie de la Varia griffèrent le dos de son chef et il se cambra davantage, poussant le plus indécents des gémissements.

\- Aah ! C'est là !

Le brun avait touché sa prostate et ne comptait pas la lâcher de si tôt. Ses coups de hanche redoublèrent d'intensité, tout comme les sons produits par Belphegor, et ils ne tardèrent pas à atteindre la limite du plaisir. Xanxus ne mit pas longtemps à s'endormir après avoir joui, la fatigue avait enfin eu raison de lui, et le Varia de la Tempête se rhabilla en silence avant de quitter l'antre de la bête.

Le Boss : 1 – le Prince : 0.

Il se dirigea au hasard dans le manoir avant de se laisser choir contre l'une des portes du couloir.

\- Bel-senpai ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites devant ma chambre ? l'interrogea Fran avec son entrain habituel.

Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée lui-même mais, après tout, peu importait. L'objet de ses désirs et la cause de toute sa frustration se tenait là, devant lui. Puisqu'il l'avait sous la main, il allait en profiter.

\- Ushishishi… Ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas joué tous les deux… Je vais te disséquer, ma petite grenouille, fit-il d'un air menaçant en s'armant de ses couteaux.


	7. Malchance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vinyle : Tony Zoulia (Lustful Life)- Mando Diao
> 
> Pairing: Xanxus/Lambo (Pour les têtes-en-l'air l'histoire se passe TYL, donc Lambo a 15 ans)

Xanxus arpentait de sa démarche féline les innombrables couloirs du manoir Vongola à la recherche d'une nouvelle proie mais le seul son perceptible était celui de ses propres pas. Ce son, bien que devenu parfaitement familier, avait pris pour certains une connotation menaçante et annonçait un danger imminent. Pour d'autre, le pas souple du chef de la Varia leur rappelait un moment aussi agité qu'agréable mais la plupart de ses conquêtes avaient bien trop de fierté pour l'admettre.

Quoi qu'il en fût, les habitants du manoir avaient appris à éviter le brun colérique afin de conserver ce qui leur restait d'intégrité physique et morale. En effet, le tireur était devenu tellement incontrôlable et insupportable que le personnel de maison refusait de le servir et s'était mis en grève, discréditant une nouvelle fois le Decimo qui refusait d'employer la menace pour les faire ployer. Malheureusement, un Xanxus insatisfait était bien plus dangereux qu'un Xanxus frustré. Instinct de survie oblige, les Vongola mirent donc deux fois plus d'ardeur à l'éviter, ce jour là, aggravant d'autant son humeur massacrante, un vrai cercle vicieux.

Seul Fran ne se cachait pas particulièrement de son boss, mais un senpai bien trop possessif veillait à ce qu'il ne croise plus sa route. Furieux du vide intersidéral de la maisonnée, Xanxus, à son réveil, descendit directement à la cave, passant ses nerfs sur le mobilier au passage.

\- Putain de déchet ! fulmina-t-il. S'ils pensent que je n'ai pas compris leur petit manège…

Il emporta une caisse du whisky le plus cher et ancien dans sa chambre et s'y enferma en râlant. Si même Lévi le fuyait, c'était que l'heure était grave… (En réalité, il était retourné au manoir Varia pour superviser les travaux de réparation.)

Et puis, de toute façon, cette bande de déchets n'avait aucun intérêt à ses yeux car le seul déchet qu'il avait envie de voir demeurait introuvable. Il en avait perdu le sommeil et l'appétit, choses qu'il n'avait jamais crues possible, et là, ce qu'il désirait plus ardemment encore que de massacrer son amant, c'était de tout oublier. Il s'affala contre son lit, à même le sol.

\- Saleté d'illusionniste ! pesta-t-il en s'envoyant la première bouteille.

Ça faisait neuf jours qu'il avait envoyé Mukuro sur la piste du requin et toujours pas la moindre information à son sujet. Comment diable un être aussi bruyant pouvait-il se révéler indétectable ? À quoi occupait-il ses journées – penser à ses nuits était bien trop douloureux ? Quand reviendrait-il enfin ? Le mystère Squalo s'épaississait à mesure que les bouteilles s'amenuisaient et roulaient, vides, sur le marbre véritable qui pavait sa chambre…

Un claquement de portière se fit entendre et une Lamborghini d'un vert douteux s'éloigna en vrombissant. Quelques secondes plus tard, les bruits d'un pas traînant résonnèrent dans le hall du manoir Vongola. Le nouvel arrivant laissa sa valise dans l'entrée et haussa les épaules en découvrant qu'elle était déserte. Il chemina en direction de sa chambre sans rencontrer personne.

\- Allons bon, où sont-ils tous passés ? soupira-t-il.

Puis, jugeant le problème bien trop louche pour être ignoré, il commença, tremblant légèrement, l'exploration du bâtiment.

Quelque part, non loin de là, dans une pièce secrète du manoir Vongola, la résistance se préparait… enfin presque.

\- Sawada ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'on est tous enfermés dans cette pièce minuscule À L'EXTRÊME ! brailla le boxeur.

\- Onii-san, je te l'ai déjà expliqué, soupira le Decimo, on essaie de trouver un volontaire pour apporter son repas à Xanxus.

\- On a qu'à le laisser crever de faim, pesta le fumeur, au point où il en est ça prendra pas plus d'un ou deux mois…

\- Ushishishi, tu crois qu'on va te laisser tuer notre Boss ?

\- Alors t'as qu'à lui apporter sa bouffe ! explosa l'argenté en lui soufflant sa fumée en plein visage.

La lueur inquiétante d'une rangée de couteaux brilla à travers le nuage de nicotine.

\- Allons, allons, du calme, Bel-chan, le retint Lussuria.

\- Le  _véritable_  Gardien de la Tempête a raison, Bel-senpai, résonna la voix de Fran.

Le Prince grinça des dents et lui envoya une rangée de couteaux qui tailladèrent ses vêtements. Les marques de lacération mirent quelques secondes à apparaître, tant la coupure était nette. Fran regarda sans le moindre changement d'expression sa veste tomber en lambeaux et découvrir son torse imberbe où apparaissaient quelques fines cicatrices et une farandole de suçons qui évoquait vaguement la forme d'un « B ».

\- Senpai, il n'est peut-être pas judicieux de montrer à tout le monde la preuve que vous êtes un shotacon… répliqua le garçon-grenouille, égal à lui-même.

Et une nouvelle salve de couteaux vola en direction de l'adolescent.

\- Bon, puisqu'ils s'amusent, pourquoi pas nous ? glissa le boxeur de la Varia à son homologue Gardien en lui caressant la cuisse.

Ce dernier se crispa et frissonna d'horreur tout en réfléchissant à un plan de sortie. Il avait beau lui expliquer, si Hana retrouvait encore des traces de rouge à lèvre sur ses vêtements, elle le tuerait.

\- C'est extrêmement pas possible, le repoussa l'ex-tête de gazon.

\- Allons, ne soit pas timide…

Le fracas d'une balle à blanc se fit entendre et un Reborn à bout de nerfs prit la parole.

\- On va laisser le hasard décider pour nous, trancha-t-il. Tout va se jouer à la courte-paille.

L'Arcobaleno quitta sa planque muni d'un plateau et de la plus effrayante des expressions de haine. Comment avait-il put perdre à son propre jeu ? Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'y participer en premier lieu ? Une erreur, une stupide erreur ! Et la menace n'avait même pas fonctionnée ! Ces gamins imbéciles avaient pris la confiance… il allait leur montrer les talents du plus craint des tueurs à gage de la Mafia.

Il était en pleine fomentation d'un plan diaboliquement sadique quand il entendit la chute disgracieuse du Gardien de la Foudre dans l'escalier. Il regrettait presque de ne pas en être la cause.

\- Je… dois… résister…

Les larmes perlant au coin des yeux et la morve menaçant de couler, Lambo s'agrippa à la rampe pour se relever. Il s'était pris les pieds dans la porte de la planque de Reborn restée ouverte et avait terminé sa course au bas de la dernière marche. Il se redressa et épousseta ses vêtements hors de prix, lissant au passage un pan de sa chemise entrouverte avant de fourrer les deux mains dans ses poches.

\- Je te tuerai, Reborn ! marmonna le Bovino en remontant, avec son flegme habituel, les escaliers qui avaient failli avoir raison de lui.

La bonne blague, si le tueur à gage n'avait pas pour ligne de conduite de ne pas considérer le menu fretin, il aurait éclaté de rire. Puis les rouages de son cerveau méphistophélique se mirent en branle. Il allait faire une exception pour cette fois...

\- Ciaossu ! lança-t-il, du haut des marches au pauvre Bovino qui se traînait avec style jusqu'en haut.

\- Reborn !

Il se raidit, droit comme un « i », et planta ses cornes un peu au-dessus de ses tempes et elles grésillèrent immédiatement, parcourues par la Flamme de l'Orage.

\- Elettrico Cornata ! hurla le Gardien en chargeant sa cible qui ne cilla même pas.

Une seconde plus tard, Lambo était encastré dans le mur.

\- Tu as perdu… encore, soupira l'Arcobaleno.

Un gémissement étouffé s'échappa de la tâche à motif de vache collée au mur.

\- Tu connais les règles, tu vas de voir me servir.

Il désincrusta Lambo de la cloison et lui fourra le plateau dans les mains.

\- Apporte ça à Xanxus, c'est la chambre au bout du couloir. Si tu pleures ou si tu protestes, je te torturerai longuement avant de te descendre, annonça Reborn avec un sérieux qui faisait froid dans le dos.

La peur faisait déjà s'embuer les yeux du jeune Gardien pris en étau entre les deux êtres les plus effrayants de la famille… enfin, entre autres. Il se repassa mentalement les autres membres du clan et réalisa qu'il y avait bien trop de menaces dans son entourage. Lui qui rêvait de gloire en était maintenant réduit à choisir entre les tortures perverses et définitivement sadiques du tueur à gage le plus redouté de la Mafia ou la violence gratuite du chef de la brigade d'assassin Vongola. Et l'une ou l'autre des deux perspectives n'avaient absolument rien d'alléchantes, d'abord parce que rien ne garantissait qu'il s'en sortirait vivant, ensuite par ce que, dans les deux cas, il allait souffrir.

\- Alors, tu choisis quoi ? s'impatienta l'Arcobaleno.

Il tirait un immense plaisir à étudier les différents degrés d'appréhension, peur panique et angoisse mortelle que traversait son vis-à-vis.

\- Je vais le faire, lâcha l'adolescent, blanc comme un linge avec un reste de dignité.

Quitte à souffrir, autant que ça ne soit pas de la main de son ennemi de toujours.

\- Sage décision, fit Reborn en rabattant le bord de son chapeau sur ses yeux.

Si Lambo avait eu vent de l'affaire Xanxus et de la nature des sévices qu'il allait endurer, il aurait peut-être opté pour l'alternative…

Un grattement timide se fit entendre derrière la porte de la chambre du détenteur de la Flamme de la Colère qui ne sembla pas s'en soucier. Une longue minute passa que Lambo patienta le cœur battant et les conduits lacrymaux à vif tout en s'accoudant au mur dans une pause parfaitement décontractée.

_\- Sauvé, il n'est pas là !_

Les yeux du Bovino s'illuminèrent de bonheur et il fit demi-tour pour se retrouver nez-à-nez avec le tueur à gage.

\- C'est comme  _ça_  qu'on toque à une porte ! s'écria-t-il en assénant un coup de pied derrière la tête du Gardien qui ricocha sur le bois.

L'impact sonore décida Xanxus à aller voir ce qui se tramait dans le couloir. Il ouvrit en chancelant la porte et se retrouva entraîné en arrière par le poids de Lambo qui s'effondra sur lui. Le plateau se retrouva miraculeusement sauf et posé intact à côté de leurs deux corps entremêlés. La porte se referma d'elle-même et le Bovino, à moitié sonné, put entendre la petite voix de Reborn provenir du couloir :

\- J'ai verrouillé la porte de l'extérieur, je reviendrai l'ouvrir dans une heure.

Et il s'éloigna insensiblement, laissant l'adolescent pleurnichard à son triste sort.

_\- Ça lui apprendra la vie, pensa-t-il._

Mais visiblement, la perspective d'un tel apprentissage n'enchantait guère Lambo… ni Xanxus, apparemment.

\- Je vais te descendre, déchet ! gronda le détenteur de la Flamme de la Colère en pointant l'un de ses pistolets sur lui… enfin à côté. Arrêtez de bouger, salaté de déchets !

Il appuya sur la gâchette et manqua sa cible d'au moins un mètre, avant de balancer son arme.

\- Dommage, c'était la dernière balle, grogna-t-il en se traînant vers sa caisse de whisky.

La crainte du Gardien de la Foudre s'évanouit face au spectacle affligeant de la terreur de la Varia dans un état d'ébriété avancé. Les mains de ce dernier s'ouvraient et se refermaient dans le vide comme pour attraper un objet vu par lui seul. C'en était trop pour le pauvre adolescent qui se baissa en soupirant pour extirper de la caisse l'une des bouteilles qu'il ouvrit avant de la donner à Xanxus. Mais plutôt que de saisir l'objet qu'on lui tendait, le Varia attrapa le bras du Bovino et le tira vers lui.

\- M-mais qu'est-ce que… paniqua l'adolescent alors qu'un des bras du tireur emprisonnait sa taille.

\- Je t'ai eu, déchet !

Puis, sans plus de cérémonie, il colla sa bouche à celle de Lambo et l'embrassa avec ardeur tout en déboutonnant la chemise à motif de vache et les larmes du plus jeune des Gardiens commencèrent déjà à perler au coin de ses yeux. En véritable esclave du plaisir, il collectionnait les maîtresses mais il n'avait jamais essayé les hommes. Et ce n'était vraiment pas le traitement auquel il s'attendait de la part du grand rival de son second patron. Cependant, la langue joueuse qui explorait sa bouche eut rapidement raison de sa surprise. Le baiser n'était pas désagréable, bien au contraire…

Alors qu'ils mêlaient leurs langues, Xanxus redessina du bout des doigts la courbure du dos désormais nu et vint finir sa course sur les fesses de l'adolescent. Ce dernier se cambra sous l'excitation et rapprocha son corps de celui du détenteur de la Flamme de la Colère, si bien qu'il se retrouva sur lui, ses deux jambes entourant sa taille. La chaleur qui envahissait son corps était de plus en plus insoutenable, le désir qu'il ressentait valait le centuple de ce que faisaient naître habituellement chez lui ses conquêtes, la part de danger y était sans doute pour quelque chose.

Un sourire qui n'annonçait rien de bon déforma le visage du plus âgé et il décida d'interrompre le baiser pour s'affairer ailleurs. Ses lèvres et sa langue explorèrent longuement le torse, se délectant de chaque muscle, humant et goutant la peau aux effluves sucrées. Lorsque le Varia s'attaqua à l'un de ses mamelons, Lambo détourna la tête gêné, et tenta de poser la question qui le travaillait depuis un moment :

\- Je suis un homme… commença-t-il entre deux soupirs d'aise.

\- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait, ironisa le brun aux yeux de braise en lui palpant l'entrejambe.

\- Aah !

Xanxus abandonna définitivement le torse pour se concentrer un peu plus bas, sous la ceinture qu'il venait de déboucler habilement. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'un des doigts de l'assassin vint titiller l'intimité du Gardien.

\- C'est comme ça que deux hommes le font, déchet, fit Xanxus le pédagogue en introduisant les deux premières phalanges de son majeur.

\- Aïe ! Ça fait mal ! se plaignit le Bovino en se raidissant.

Juste pour le plaisir de l'entendre pleurnicher, le tireur inséra un second doigt.

\- Retire-les, retire-les, je t'en supplie ! sanglota le plus jeune en se tordant de douleur tout en agrippant le col de la chemise du Varia.

Mais ce dernier, qui n'avait cure des plaintes du sa victime, poussa le vice jusqu'à introduire un troisième doigt qui arracha un petit cri de souffrance au pauvre Lambo qui se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Xanxus retira ses doigts à regret, se releva en portant l'adolescent et le balança sur le lit. Là, il ouvrit le tiroir de la table de chevet et en sortit un tube de lubrifiant qu'il lui jeta à la figure.

\- La ferme, maintenant ! Avec ça, ça devrait aller, marmonna le plus âgé en se déshabillant.

Lambo cessa de brailler et l'imita puis le tireur le rejoignit sur le lit. Il le fit se placer à quatre pattes et le prépara comme il se devait à l'aide du lubrifiant. La présence d'abord gênante dans son intimité devint peu à peu source d'excitation puis de plaisir quand les doigts effleuraient sa prostate et, bientôt, il se surprit à en désirer plus.

\- S-s'il-te-plaît, haleta-t-il, j'en peux plus.

Xanxus aurait voulu faire durer le plaisir encore et encore mais il ne voulait pas être interrompu en pleine action par le retour impromptu de l'Arcobaleno. Il passa un peu de lubrifiant sur sa propre verge et pénétra doucement le brun aux yeux menthe. Son sexe s'engouffra progressivement dans le fourreau de chair bien trop tendu. La douleur fit encore une fois pleurer Lambo mais la main délicieuse du tireur sur sa virilité lui permit de se détendre et même d'éprouver un certain plaisir. Une fois qu'il l'eut totalement pénétré, le Varia ne put retenir sa nature sauvage. Il amorça ses coups de reins sans même laisser son partenaire s'habituer à sa présence tout en continuant de le masturber en rythme.

Les larmes du Bovino coulèrent une nouvelle fois, les assauts violents du Varia étaient douloureux. Puis le plus âgé heurta sa prostate de plein fouet et le Gardien laissa un échapper un cri de plaisir pur. Xanxus toucha encore et encore le point sensible à un rythme toujours plus soutenu, transformant les larmes de Lambo en perles de plaisir…

Quand Reborn libéra les deux Vongola, il vit Xanxus dormir profondément en serrant contre lui le corps nu du Gardien de la Foudre qui aurait préféré être ailleurs. Qui savait comment allait réagir le chef de la Varia à son réveil ? L'Arcobaleno ignora froidement l'infortuné et s'éloigna insensiblement. Lambo avait accompli son devoir de Gardien de l'anneau d'Orage : « Être un paratonnerre qui dévie et élimine les attaques contre le clan. »


	8. Abstinence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vinyle : Around the bend- The Asteroids Galaxy Tour

Xanxus étala la mousse blanche sur ses joues et son menton, comme il avait vu son commandant lui appliquer un nombre incalculable de fois, et approcha la lame de rasoir dangereusement acérée de son visage. D'un mouvement habile, il trancha les poils de sa barbe naissante, traçant une forme nette sur la substance cotonneuse. Il s'admira un moment, satisfait, puis un mince filet de sang s'échappa d'une coupure invisible. Raté, il n'était qu'une moitié d'homme sans Squalo. Il retint l'envie d'envoyer valser le lavabo et répéta son geste, maintenant qu'il avait commencé, il était bien obligé de finir.

Il sortit de sa chambre une heure plus tard, plus écorché qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, et se dirigea avec conviction vers la bibliothèque. Il avait assez enduré l'absence de son commandant, épéiste, homme à tout faire, larbin, esclave sexuel... Il était las de multiplier les aventures, le sexe comme fin en soi ne le rassasiait pas. Aussi se promit-il d'observer une période d'abstinence jusqu'à ce qu'il mette la main sur cet imbécile de requin. La frustration accumulée rendrait son châtiment d'autant plus sanglant.

Comme tout assassin qui se respecte, il se devait d'abord de rassembler des informations et l'antre du jeune Fûta semblait tout indiquée. Sans délicatesse, aucune, il écarta les portes de la bibliothèque et les quelques maffieux qui traînaient dans la pièce le foudroyèrent du regard. Mais ils n'étaient que des amateurs à ce petit jeu et Xanxus s'empressa de leur glacer le sang avec un authentique regard meurtrier.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la salle n'était plus occupée que par les livres et Fûta, bien trop absorbé par son travail pour percevoir l'agitation ambiante. Le chef de la Varia tira la chaise qui se trouvait le plus près du Prince des Classements et se laissa choir dessus puis il posa négligemment ses pieds sur la table. Le son sourd de l'impact sortit enfin le blond de son état de concentration proche de la transe.

\- Bonjour, Xanxus-nii, fit-il tout sourire.

Le brun haussa un sourcil interrogateur, est-ce qu'il avait bien entendu ?

\- Je te prie de m'excuser pour l'attente, poursuivit l'informateur, nullement conscient du danger que pouvait entraîner sa trop grande familiarité. Besoin d'un classement je suppose?

Sans attendre la réponse, il referma le bouquin qu'il était en train d'étudier et sortit de nulle part son énorme livre ou il inventoriait ses informations. Une fois prêt, il planta ses grands yeux noisette dans ceux légèrement surpris du Varia et lui décocha un sourire à en faire pâlir les étoiles. Xanxus porta machinalement la main à son cœur qui s'emballait pour une raison encore inconnue.

\- Tch ! Je recherche Superbi Squalo, file-moi le classement des endroits où il est le plus susceptible de se planquer, le somma le tireur.

Il n'allait pas se laisser discréditer pour si peu, c'était un tueur à gage et, de surcroît, chef de toute une brigade d'assassins. Un misérable déchet à l'air angélique ne pouvait avoir raison de lui.

\- Très bien, le prix pour ce genre de classement est de cinquante mille… mais en échange d'une faveur je veux bien le faire gratuitement, fit Fûta, les joues rouges et plus séduisant que jamais.

\- Ça me va, déchet.

Quelle que soit la faveur en question, c'était toujours moins douloureux que d'allonger une telle somme. Depuis la mort de Mammon, c'était lui qui avait hérité de la gestion des comptes de la Varia, les autres étant trop peu dignes de confiance, et une partie de lui s'était révélée étonnement pingre. Ensuite, il s'était rendu compte que tenir les cordons de la bourse lui conférait encore plus de pouvoir auprès de ses subordonnés et, surtout, que plus personne ne pouvait rationner son budget « Alcools ».

\- Bien, alors commençons !

Une force comme un souffle mystérieux et invisible entoura Fûta alors qu'il fermait les yeux et une étrange aura se dégagea de son corps. Cette brise douce et légère souleva avec délicatesse quelques mèches de cheveux ambrés qui ondulèrent lentement sous ses oscillations. Puis, portés par cette force intangible et croissante, les éléments du mobilier, soustraits à la loi de la gravité, s'élevèrent en chancelant dans les airs. Xanxus se laissa entraîner, immobile, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, en rien déstabilisé par la situation comme si être en apesanteur au beau milieu d'une bibliothèque était on ne peut plus commun. Les paupières du Prince des Classements se rouvrirent enfin pour dévoiler un reflet fragmenté de l'univers que seuls ses yeux pouvaient entrevoir.

\- Cinquième position des endroits où pourrait se réfugier Superbi Squalo : le manoir Vongola en Italie.

L'épéiste n'y était évidemment pas, ça faisait déjà une possibilité d'éliminée.

\- Quatrième position : sa retraite secrète sur l'île Beyoneisu au Japon.

Il espérait qu'il n'était pas là-bas, c'était loin et assez difficile d'accès, surtout à cette saison.

\- Troisième position : Calasetta, en Sardaigne, sa ville natale.

Le tireur fronça les sourcils, il n'avait jamais entendu parler de cet endroit.

\- Deuxième position : la base souterraine Vongola à Namimori.

_Sûrement à courir après ce déchet de Yamamoto Takeshi…_ À cette pensée, il sentit la colère se fondre dans ses veines comme de la lave en fusion.

\- Première position : le manoir Cavallone.

L'étrange énergie qui les soulevait disparut soudainement et chaque chose regagna sa place avec plus ou moins de dégâts. Nerveusement, le tireur retira ses jambes de la table et se redressa sur sa chaise inconfortable. Sous le choc de la nouvelle, il se sentit pâlir, ses cicatrices reparurent l'espace d'un instant et il ne put rien faire d'autre que de serrer les dents. Squalo avait toutes les chances d'être chez cet enfoiré de Bronco ! Ne lui avait-il pas dit de couper définitivement les ponts avec son soi-disant ami de lycée ? Tout le monde savait que le requin et le Cheval Ailé avaient autrefois été amants alors déjà qu'il héritait des restes, il ne manquait plus qu'il perde la face parce que l'autre le trompait !

\- Xanxus-nii, ça va ? interrogea Fûta d'une voix inquiète et douce tout en posant sa main sur son épaule.

\- Tch !

_Comme si ça pouvait…_

\- Concernant ta part du contrat… glissa-t-il d'une voix étonnamment suave en faisant voyager son genou entre les jambes du brun.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, déchet ?

\- Que tu couches avec moi, Xanxus-nii, demanda le blond en faisant bouger subtilement son genou bien placé.

La colère du Varia retomba d'un coup tant il était étonné par la requête du présumé pur et innocent Fûta. En temps normal, il aurait sauté sur l'occasion – et pas seulement – mais qu'advenait-il de sa résolution ?

Xanxus dévisagea le blond qui était beaucoup plus près de lui que dans ses souvenirs et, une fois encore, son cœur s'emballa sans raison. Leurs visages étaient si proches l'un de l'autre que leurs souffles se mêlèrent. Les effluves sucrées de l'haleine de Fûta et celles, plus fruitées, de son parfum vinrent lui titiller l'odorat alors que sa vue s'égarait face aux délices que lui présentait la chemise entrouverte de l'étudiant.

\- Alors ? insista le jeune homme.

Xanxus leva lentement les mains vers la chemise et ouvrit la totalité des boutons pour explorer la peau pâle et velouté, il n'y avait pas de mal à toucher un peu, si ? Puis les membres arachnéens sillonnèrent le long des flancs avant de parcourir les abdominaux, faisant frissonner son créancier de plaisir. La sensation des mains de Xanxus sur son corps était des plus agréables et il s'y soumit entièrement. À quand remontait la dernière fois qu'il avait fait l'amour ? Fûta ne saurait le dire, mais la frustration due à l'abstinence était telle qu'elle le poussait aux dernières extrémités. Remontant toujours, les mains du détenteur de la Flamme de la Colère effleurèrent ses pectoraux avant de faire rouler ses tétons sous ses doigts.

Les yeux clos, l'informateur profitait sans retenue des caresses qu'on lui prodiguait, se mordant la lèvre inférieure dans une expression proche de l'extase. Son souffle contre la peau du Varia se fit plus saccadé et ce dernier vit la bouche rougie par la morsure quémander, entrouverte, qu'on lui accorde de l'attention.

\- C'est ça que tu veux, déchet ? lui susurra Xanxus en le saisissant par le menton pour passer son pouce sur sa lèvre.

\- O-oui… supplia le blond entre deux soupirs.

Le tireur écrasa sa bouche contre celle du Prince avec une violence toute bestiale et glissa sa langue entre ses lèvres pour venir exciter le muscle humide. Il pouvait bien lui accorder quelques caresses plus ou moins poussées en échange de ses services…

Fûta avait de plus en chaud et il rendit le baiser avec une ardeur qui le rendait maladroit. Sa main glissa sur l'épaule du Varia et fit malencontreusement tomber sa veste tandis que, de l'autre, il dénouait la cravate. Il défit, ensuite, les premiers boutons de chemise du tueur à gage avec lenteur, car ses mains tremblaient d'une excitation mal contenue, et découvrit ainsi le cou parcouru d'une imposante cicatrice qu'il s'empressa de goûter.

L'as des classements connaissait toutes les zones érogènes de son partenaire. La jugulaire, tout d'abord, qu'il lécha de bas en haut avant de la mordiller et qui fit clore les yeux du Varia sous le plaisir, le lobe de l'oreille, ensuite, qu'il effleura du bout de la langue tout en énumérant d'une voix brûlante les douces tortures qu'il voulait se voir infliger et, bercé par les paroles obscènes et les caresses expertes, le brun commença à se tendre. Fûta était un dangereux prédateur sexuel, ce qui ne serait pas vraiment pour lui déplaire s'il n'y avait pas cette stupide promesse faite à lui-même.

Le jeune homme tenta l'approche d'un nouveau point qu'il savait sensible et se mit à genou devant Xanxus qui se laissa écarter les jambes. L'informateur acheva de déboutonner la chemise avant de s'attaquer à la ceinture et la fermeture du pantalon qu'il descendit avec les dents. Il enfouit de nouveau sa tête tout près de la virilité pas totalement dressée du tireur et embrassa la parcelle de peau juste en dessous du nombril. Le brun se cambra et étouffa un grognement d'aise, le simple frôlement de cette zone pouvait suffire à le faire bander et les glissements de langues de Fûta n'y manquèrent pas.

N'y tenant plus, Xanxus attrapa l'informateur par la nuque et le força à se relever pour pouvoir le renverser à son aise sur la table de la bibliothèque, faisant au passage valser les livres, stylos et autres matériaux d'étude. Puis le tueur à gage se débarrassa du pantalon bien trop gênant avec des gestes brusques et lui retira tout aussi violemment son sous-vêtement.

\- Xanxus-nii… quémanda le blond d'une voix on ne peut plus lascive.

Fûta sous lui, les joues rougies et les yeux mi-clos, le suppliait de le prendre, les jambes ouvertes avec indécence en signe d'invitation. Toute résistance à cet appel était vaine et ne figurait déjà plus au programme du tireur. Ce dernier présenta deux de ses doigts à son partenaire qui les refusa.

\- Pénètre-moi… à sec, lâcha-t-il honteux en détournant le regard.

Une fois encore, le cœur de Xanxus battit à une vitesse déraisonnable, le Prince des Classements était diablement sexy. Toujours à moitié vêtu et trop impatient pour prendre le temps d' y remédier, le Varia passa ses mains sous les cuisses du blond et le souleva pour pénétrer son intimité chaude et étroite, un pur délice. Fûta enroula ses jambes autours du détenteur de la Flamme de la Colère qui se fraya en lui encore plus aisément. Sans plus tarder, il amorça de brusques coups de reins mêlant douleur fulgurante et plaisir chez son créancier.

Bientôt, les plaintes du blond se changèrent en gémissements affreusement excitants et firent augmenter le rythme et la force des va-et-vient du brun. Sans même qu'il n'ait à stimuler sa verge, Xanxus fit jouir Fûta dans un cri tellement érotique qu'il éjacula lui aussi.

Le lendemain, Xanxus avait disparu et Tsuna rassembla une nouvelle fois les Gardiens présents ainsi que les haut-gradés de la Varia.

\- Est-ce que l'un de vous a été informé de son départ ? demanda le Decimo, l'air grave.

Tous répondirent par la négative. Un silence opaque, pesant et étouffant satura l'air ambiant. L'heure était grave, un Xanxus dépressif, sur les nerfs et donc potentiellement plus enclin au massacre que d'ordinaire représentait un sacré danger. Tsuna devait l'arrêter avant que la situation ne dégénère, il en allait de sa responsabilité en tant que parrain, tout comme il se devait de retrouver Yamamoto.

\- Nous allons constituer deux équipes de recherches, l'une pour Xanxus et l'autre pour Yamamoto, reprit Sawada. On ne peut plus se permettre d'attendre…

Puis il se figea, sujet à d'étranges sueurs froides.

\- Ku fu fu, ça ne sera pas nécessaire, fit une voix enjouée derrière son dos.

\- Mukuro ! s'écria Gokudera mi-surpris, mi-dégoûté.

\- Bienvenue, Maître, l'accueillit Fran, piquant à nouveau la jalousie de Belphegor, qui piqua autre chose pour se venger.

\- Je ne suis pas seul, regardez qui je vous ramène, intervint l'illusionniste à la coupe d'ananas.

Le Gardien de la Pluie pénétra dans la pièce, ses vêtements étaient en lambeaux et de nombreuses coupures et autres entailles plus ou moins profondes griffaient sa peau.

\- Haha ! Je suis de retour ! rit-il avec décontraction, une main derrière la tête.

Gokudera détourna le regard et serra les poings pour se retenir de lui foutre la droite du siècle. Monsieur disparaissait sans laisser de trace et débarquait comme une fleur six jours plus tard, armé d'un grand sourire ? Savait-il au moins combien de nuits blanches il avait passées à imaginer les pires scenarios ? Non, il lui était définitivement impossible de garder son calme. Le Gardien de la Tempête se leva de sa chaise, attrapa l'épéiste au vol et claqua la porte de la salle de réunion derrière lui.

\- Oya oya ! Toujours aussi fougueux… ne put s'empêcher de commenter Rokudo.

La porte se rouvrit à la volée, découvrant un autre brun à la mine renfrognée, cette fois.

\- Rokudo Mukuro, prépare-toi à être mordu à mort ! annonça le polaire Hibari Kyôya armé de ses précieux tonfas.

Le Gardien de la Brume laissa échapper une réplique acide et ils croisèrent le fer. Prince the Ripper tenta à sa manière d'attirer l'attention du garçon-grenouille qui étudiait son Maître. Lussuria testa une énième approche sur Ryohei qu'il avait dénichée dans un magazine féminin tandis que Fûta faisait du charme à Lambo qui venait de l'informer de ses frasques avec Xanxus. Quant à Yamamoto et Gokudera… mais c'était une autre histoire. L'ambiance étaient la même depuis leur jeunesse, si ce n'était que leurs attaques avaient gagné en intensité avec le temps, les dégâts engendrés aussi… Tsuna se rapprocha de Reborn qui lui tendit une tasse de café. Après tout, ils finiraient bien par se lasser un jour, ou mourir.


	9. Mauvais Timing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vinyle : Thnks fr th mmrs- Fall Out Boy

Ses doigts se crispaient machinalement sur le volant, mus par un tic nerveux, comme si le sang qui affluait en masse dans ses veines sous l'émotion faisait trembler jusqu'à ses muscles. La colère liquide coulait en lui, distillant son poison mortel dans chacune de ses cellules. Sa haine n'avait ni remède, ni limite, elle se fondait inexorablement dans sa propre chair, gagnant en puissance à chaque nouvel espace conquis pour ne former plus qu'un avec lui.

Dire que son amant prenait du bon temps à deux heures du manoir Vongola ! (Quatre en respectant les limitations de vitesse.) Si jamais il s'avérait qu'il le trompait avec « Dinul », il les massacrerait tous les deux. Mille tortures sanglantes défilèrent déjà en autant de flashs dans son esprit. Les rouer de coups était loin d'être suffisant pour apaiser sa soif de violence.

Xanxus eut le manoir Cavallone en visuel, il enfonça la pédale d'accélérateur et défonça les grilles de la demeure sans le moindre égard pour la carrosserie miroitante de sa Porsche 911. Quelques hommes en noir le mirent en joue mais personne n'osa tirer de crainte de rompre l'entente entre les Cavallone et les Vongola. En effet, le Varia avait cru bon de customiser la carrosserie de son véhicule qui arborait deux énormes « X » sur les côtés arrière qui le rendaient facile à identifier. Le tueur à gage tourna brusquement le volant, serra le frein à main et s'arrêta dans un dérapage parfait devant les escaliers de l'entrée principale. Il quitta sa voiture sans même prendre la peine de refermer la portière et évalua du regard le nombre de marches que vomissait la grande porte… Qu'est-ce que tous les maffieux avaient avec ces putains d'escaliers ?

Dino approcha pour la dixième fois son visage des lignes minuscules du document – que lui avait remis Romario avant de partir faire du café – les yeux écarquillés plus que de raison. C'était des lettres qu'il avait sous les yeux, ça, en il en était certain, mais pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à déchiffrer les mots ? La fatigue, ça ne pouvait-être que ça. Toutes ces nuits blanches à batifoler avec son insatiable amant qui, malheureusement, avait dû partir le matin même pour d'obscures raisons.

\- Patron, vous tenez la feuille à l'envers, l'informa son bras-droit en déposant sur sa table une tasse de café fumant.

\- Merci.

Le dixième parrain de la famille Cavallone laissa la feuille de côté, un peu honteux de sa maladresse qui ne s'améliorait, hélas, pas avec les années. Il souffla doucement sur le liquide d'un noir profond puis approcha le récipient pour respirer à pleins poumons les délicieuses effluves d'arabica. La plénitude se peignait sur son visage, rien n'était plus agréable lorsqu'il travaillait que la pause café, surtout que celui que préparait Romario était l'un des meilleurs d'Italie. Il entrouvrit ses lèvres délicates pareilles à deux boutons de roses qui se refermèrent tendrement sur la porcelaine finement ouvragée quand un énorme craquement le fit sursauter. Les portes de son bureau furent brusquement ouvertes à la volée par Ivan, complètement paniqué :

\- Patron, on a un problème ! Xanxus… commença-t-il.

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu achever son avertissement, il se retrouva écrasé sous une botte pointure quarante-cinq.

\- Tu gênes, déchet ! marmonna le Vongola en piétinant sciemment l'autre maffieux.

\- Xanxus, laisse-le tranquille, l'avertit Dino.

Le ton froid et méprisant du Cavallone lui hérissa les poils de rage et, il dut bien se l'avouer, de peur et il laissa Ivan s'en aller.

\- Que me vaut l'insigne honneur de ta visite ? ironisa le parrain avec défiance tout en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et en s'enfonçant plus confortablement dans son fauteuil.

\- Tch ! Où est-il ? aboya la brun en serrant la crosse de ses pistolets, les broyant presque tant il bouillonnait de rage.

\- Qui ça ? demanda le Bucking Horse avec une expression moqueuse.

Il approcha son fauteuil du bureau et s'y accouda avant de faire reposer son menton sur le dos de ses mains qu'il avait emboîtées au préalable. Xanxus décocha un regard noir au Dixième Cavallone et un encore plus appuyé à son bras-droit qui se tenait farouchement au côté de son boss. Les yeux du blond voyageaient de l'un à l'autre et, dans un soupir d'agacement, il céda à la requête muette du tueur à gage.

\- Est-ce que tu pourrais nous laisser seuls, s'il-te-plaît, demanda t-il d'une voix ferme et assurée à son homme de main.

\- Mais, Boss… répliqua Romario, interloqué.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, s'il m'arrive quoi que ce soit, tu l'entendras, notre hôte est loin d'être discret… lança le Cheval Ailé mine de rien en soutenant le regard incandescent du brun.

\- Très bien.

Le bras droit quitta la pièce avec une réticence qui transparaissait à la fois dans son allure et dans la lourdeur de ses pas. Il ne put réfréner une ultime œillade d'avertissement à l'adresse du tireur avant de refermer les portes.

\- Squalo n'est plus ici, annonça Dino.

Les vielles cicatrices du Varia réapparurent.

\- Tsuna, il serait peut-être temps d'intervenir, là… Si tu ne le fais pas, je m'en charge, lança Reborn en faisant cliqueter la sécurité de son pistolet.

\- Je-je vais le faire, s'écria le Dixième du Nom en sortant sa boîte de pilule de dernière volonté.

\- Et plus vite que ça ! ordonna le professeur particulier en gratifiant son élève d'un coup de pied dans l'estomac. T'es en train de prendre les mauvaises habitudes de Iemitsu !

Le Dixième du Nom passa en mode de Dernière Volonté et, avant même qu'il n'ait fait le moindre geste, la totalité des maffieux du périmètre cessèrent leur activité.

\- Assis ! murmura-t-il presque de sa voix profonde et brûlante.

Tous reprirent leur place autour de la table de réunion, tous sauf Gokudera et Yamamoto qui s'agitaient, semblait-il, dans la piscine, ainsi qu'Hibari qui contestait toujours l'autorité du jeune parrain... À moins que la véritable raison ne soit ailleurs ? Quoi qu'il en fût, il se contenta de rester debout dans un coin de la pièce tout le temps que dura l'assemblée.

\- Tsunayoshi-kun, ton côté autoritaire est terriblement sexy… laissa échapper le Gardien de la Brume d'un ton mielleux.

\- On jouera plus tard, Mukuro…

\- Oya oya, si je puis me permettre une dernière chose…

\- Plus tard ! trancha le parrain.

\- Où est-il ? Et à quel moment était-il ici ? Et surtout, est-ce que t'as couché avec lui? articula le chef de la brigade d'assassins indépendante de la famille Vongola.

Il mettait toute la volonté du monde à maîtriser son tempérament violent car l'entente Vongola/Cavallone était malheureusement bilatérale.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je te le dirais ?

Dino était d'humeur massacrante et l'homme qui avait interrompu sa pause café allait, pensait-il, en faire les frais.

\- Tu n'as aucun moyen de pression contre moi, Xanxus. Si tu me descends ou tentes quoi que ce soit qui puisse nuire à ma personne, tu ne déclencheras rien de moins qu'une guerre, sourit le parrain avec assurance.

Xanxus rangea ses pistolets et balança sa veste sur la chaise qui faisait face à l'imposant bureau de Dino. Un sourire scabreux déforma son visage.

\- Aucun moyen de pression, tu dis ?

Le parrain de la famille Cavallone fut fermement immobilisé par le détenteur de la Flamme de la Colère contre son propre bureau. Le brun réussit avec une poigne de fer à maintenir le visage de sa victime contre le bois, alors que de l'autre il débouclait la ceinture du pauvre blond.

\- Ne fais pas ça, Xanxus, p-pense aux conséquences, balbutia le captif, tétanisé.

\- Quelles conséquences ? Si tes hommes débarquent, ils penseront juste que leur patron s'est trouvé un autre amant.

Alors qu'il parlait, sa main avait libéré l'accès au sous-vêtement du Bucking Horse. L'un de ses doigts s'infiltra sous le tissu pour caresser sa peau avant d'en ressortir. Il recommença plusieurs fois, jouant sciemment avec l'élastique et la patience de son nouveau partenaire de jeu.

\- N'importe quoi, ils verront bien que je ne suis pas consentant !

Xanxus éclata de rire et se rapprocha de l'oreille de Dino pour lui susurrer :

\- Ton masochisme n'est un secret pour personne…

Il prit l'oreille du blond entre ses dents et commença à la mordiller. Il sentait le corps de son captif sous lui se soulever au rythme de sa respiration saccadée.

\- Tu vois, t'es déjà excité.

Comme pour illustrer ses dires, il glissa sa main sous la barrière de tissu complètement inefficace que constituait son sous-vêtement et caressa le membre à demi-tendu.

\- N-n-non ! Lâche-moi ! Si... si Kyoya l'apprend, je vais me faire tuer !

\- Alors parle, déchet!

\- …

Une fois que Yamamoto et Gokudera furent repêchés, la tension qui habitait le dixième Vongola put enfin se relâcher. Où peut-être pas…

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous trafiquiez dans la piscine ? On a un détraqué sexuel dans la nature ! paniqua l'ébouriffé, redevenu lui-même.

\- Haha ! Désolé, Tsuna, on avait besoin de se refroidir un peu, tenta de se justifier l'épéiste, une main derrière la tête et grand sourire à l'appui.

L'argenté marmonna quelque chose à propos d'un « abruti de bretteur » en rougissant avant de prendre une mine contrite lorsqu'il s'adressa à son boss.

\- Toutes mes excuses, Jûdaime ! Ça ne se reproduira plus… Et toutes mes excuses et condoléances pour votre requin en plastique gonflable spécial piscine, il a rendu l'âme par ma faute...

C'était un cadeau envoyé anonymement à Xanxus et qu'il aurait dû, comme le demandait l'expéditeur, lui remettre en main propre. Puis il avait fait tomber le paquet et, dans sa misérable tentative pour le ramasser, avait malencontreusement déchiré le papier cadeau et découvert le pot aux roses. Finalement, il avait été incapable de lui transmettre l'objet allez savoir pourquoi…

\- Kufufu… En parlant de requin, je…

\- La ferme, tête d'ananas, tu ne vois pas que c'est un moment difficile pour le patron ? le coupa Smoking Bomb.

\- Kufufu… Puisque Yamamoto n'est pas capable de t'inculquer les bonnes manières, je vais le faire moi-même, répliqua l'illusionniste en saisissant son trident.

\- Amène-toi ! le provoqua l'argenté, armé lui aussi.

Le Gardien de la Pluie posa sa main sur l'épaule de Gokudera et lui chuchota quelque chose d'apparemment dissuasif à l'oreille et ce dernier rangea sa dynamite en soupirant. Les explosifs une fois mouillés n'avaient effectivement pas la même efficacité. Tsuna, de son côté, était repassé en mode Hyper. Mukuro se rassit sans faire d'histoire.

\- Nous devons retrouver Xanxus…

Il fut interrompu par l'hymne du collège de Namimori qui résonnait haut et fort dans la pièce. L'ex-leader du comité de discipline décrocha sans une once de gêne.

\- K-Kyôya… gémit une voix qu'il connaissait bien au combiné.

\- Dino ?

\- Tu as aimé, déchet ? fit Xanxus qui avait repris l'appareil.

Le sang du Gardien du Nuage ne fit qu'un tour.

\- J'ai quelques questions à te poser et selon tes réponses, je terminerai ou non ce que j'ai commencé avec Bucking Horse.

\- Je vais te mordre à mort enfoiré d'herbivore de merde ! aboya Hibari, glaçant l'assistance d'effroi pour le voir perdre son calme pour la première fois.

\- Tes menaces, tu peux te les foutre là où je pense, mais peut-être que tu veux que  _je_  le fasse ?

L'ex-chef du comité de discipline de Namimori s'arma de l'un de ses tonfas et explosa le mur contre lequel il était précédemment appuyé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Quand est-ce que Squalo est venu chez le Cavallone ?

\- Il y a une semaine.

\- Est-ce qu'ils ont couché ensemble ?

\- Tch ! Certainement pas !

\- Où est-il ?

\- Aucune idée et je m'en tape, maintenant laisse-le repartir.

\- Dommage déchet, la dernière réponse n'est pas assez satisfaisante…

Alors que le brun au regard glacé s'apprêtait à vomir une litanie d'injures et de menaces improbables dignes de Gokudera à l'herbivore qu'il avait au téléphone, il se fit voler l'appareil par son rival.

\- Oya oya, Xanxus ?

\- Huh ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Je t'ai livré la marchandise…

\- … Où ?

\- Manoir Varia.

Le chef du clan Kokuyo raccrocha et rendit son téléphone à l'alouette furieuse.

\- Détend-toi, Kyôya-kun, il ne lui fera rien, lui glissa l'illusionniste à l'oreille tout en posant sa main sur son épaule.

Hibari le foudroya du regard et quitta la demeure Vongola pour rejoindre celle de son amant, non sans faire glisser, par inadvertance, sa matraque en plein dans son estomac. Personne ne prêta attention à l'échange, question d'habitude.

\- Au fait, Yamamoto, où étais-tu passé ? s'enquit le Decimo en quittant le mode Hyper.

Une expression de pure effroi se peignit sur ses traits une fraction de seconde et il prononça avec une bonne humeur forcée :

\- Haha ! Squalo m'a embarqué, pour un entraînement improvisé, sur une île déserte… pendant six jours.

Suite à cette révélation, Tsuna ne put s'empêcher de faire l'une de ces grimaces dont il avait le secret. Décidemment, les épéistes Vongola étaient de vrais cinglés et ça semblait contagieux.

\- T'as passé toute une semaine avec cet obsédé de Squalo ? Je vais t'exploser, faux donneur de leçons ! vociféra Smoking Bomb. 


	10. La pêche au requin est ouverte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vinyle : Situations- Escape The Fate

Après une heure de route supplémentaire, les contours familiers du manoir de la Varia se dessinèrent enfin. L'après-midi était déjà bien entamé, la patience du boss de la Varia aussi et ce fut avec des gestes à la fois brusques et nerveux qu'il gara sa voiture dans la cour. Il s'extirpa du véhicule le cœur battant sans pouvoir déterminer l'origine de son angoisse. Merde ! On aurait dit un puceau à son premier rendez-vous. Il grimpa les éternels escaliers et se dirigea instinctivement vers sa chambre, mine de rien il était aussi doté de l'Hyper Intuition Vongola.

Il hésita un moment avant d'ouvrir la porte. Après tout, il avait foncé au manoir sans réfléchir, quelle garantie avait-il de trouver Squalo dans cette pièce ? Puis, las de se prendre la tête, il tourna la poignée et repoussa le battant. Il balaya ensuite la pièce du regard et ses pupilles se stoppèrent sur le lit.

L'épéiste était bel et bien là, pieds et poings menottés aux montants du lit, bâillonné et uniquement vêtu d'un caleçon à l'imprimé douteux. L'étaient tout autant le foulard de soie et les entraves recouvertes d'une fourrure tigrée plutôt évocatrice. Le doute n'était pas permis quant à l'auteur de cette mascarade. Le moins que l'on pouvait dire, c'était que Rokudo Mukuro ne faisait pas les choses à moitié, la note allait être salée… Qu'à cela ne tienne, il ferait en sorte d'en avoir pour son argent.

Xanxus s'approcha lentement du lit et laissa tomber sa veste qui heurta le sol marbré dans un léger bruissement alors que Squalo s'époumonait à crier quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Les yeux du détenteur de la Flamme de la Fureur brûlaient à la fois du désir, de la frustration et de la colère qu'il avait accumulés. Par quoi allait-t-il commencer ? Lui faire l'amour ? Le punir ? Ou les deux à la fois ? Il fit le tour du lit, scannant chaque parcelle de peau découverte à la recherche d'un quelconque indice sur une infidélité éventuelle, rien. Il soupira en fermant les yeux de soulagement et s'assit au bord du lit pour dénouer le bâillon.

\- Vooooooiiiiii ! brailla l'argenté à lui faire éclater les tympans. Détache-moi, bordel ! Enfoiré de connard de putain de boss de mer…

Il ne put achever sa litanie d'injures car Xanxus l'avait enjambé pour prendre rageusement possession de sa bouche dans une étreinte à la fois brutale et avide. Sa langue viola la barrière de ses lèvres et vint torturer la sienne avec une brutalité sans nom si bien que le sang se mêla à leur salive. Quand le brun le lâcha enfin, il suffoquait littéralement.

\- Voi, mais tu veux m'asphyxier, enflure ! lança le requin, cramoisi et haletant mais pas pour les raisons habituelles.

\- La ferme, déchet ! marmonna l'enflure en question en nichant sa tête dans le cou délicat de son épéiste.

Sa main glissa dans la chevelure d'argent alors qu'il humait la peau aux senteurs de fève de tonka et d'autres plus subtiles et… boisées ?

\- Voi ! Mais tu vas me détacher, oui ? lui susurra amoureusement le requin, enfin, c'est que le brun aurait aimé…

\- Tch ! Tu sens comme lui, lâcha ce dernier avec dégoût. Jusqu'où es-tu allé avec ce putain de déchet ?

Les iris carmins chargés de haine se posèrent sur Squalo qui ne put endiguer un tremblement de pure terreur. Il lui était impossible de mentir car ces pupilles au pouvoir effrayant analysaient chaque geste, chaque réaction susceptible de le trahir.

\- Ça ne te regarde pas, on n'est plus ensemble, para l'épéiste en détournant le regard.

Il savait pertinemment ce que cette réponse réveillerait chez son boss mais le désir de le voir perdre son contrôle était plus fort que son instinct de conservation. La main du tireur emprisonna le cou imprégné du parfum de Yamamoto et ses vieilles cicatrices furent de nouveau visibles. L'envie de détruire cet être qu'il aimait plus que de raison se fit plus pressante que jamais. C'était une simple question de survie : sa dépendance était trop forte, une autre période d'absence de son amant le rendrait fou, c'était une certitude.

Le Varia de la Pluie avait les yeux clos dans l'attente d'une douloureuse suffocation qui n'arriva pas, les doigts de son vis-à-vis entouraient simplement sa gorge sans forcer. Il ouvrit un œil, intrigué, pour le refermer aussitôt car Xanxus attrapa, de son autre main, une poignée de cheveux argentés qu'il tira sans ménagement.

\- Tu m'appartiens, déchet. Ta vie m'appartient. Ton corps aussi. Je possède chaque fibre de ton être, commença-t-il avec hargne tout en se délectant de la grimace de douleur de son subordonné.

Puis il libéra à la fois les cheveux et la gorge du requin pour dégainer ses deux pistolets.

\- Ton seul moyen de me quitter, déchet, c'est de mourir, acheva-t-il en le mettant en joue.

Squalo sentit ses joues le brûler. S'il n'avait pas deux flingues pointés sur lui et les membres ligotés, il aurait pu considérer la longue menace de mort de Xanxus comme la plus romantique déclaration d'amour. À cet instant, il eut pleinement conscience du poids et de la chaleur du corps qu'il connaissait par cœur, appuyé contre le sien. Son boss, plus dominateur que jamais était assis à califourchon sur lui et l'épéiste sentait la zone de contact entre leurs deux corps se gorger de désir.

\- Voi ! Je n'ai rien fait avec Yamamoto ! se défendit-il maladroitement en rougissant.

Ce n'était pourtant pas faute d'avoir essayé mais la volonté de ce dernier à rester fidèle à son amant était inébranlable. Les cicatrices du brun s'estompèrent et il déposa ses armes sur la table de chevet, créant un frottement involontaire contre le membre de l'argenté qui sentait l'excitation gagner rapidement du terrain.

\- Je vais vérifier ça, lança le détenteur de la Flamme de la Colère en déboutonnant sa chemise.

Le requin dévora le torse musclé du regard tout en maudissant les menottes qui l'empêchaient d'y poser ses lèvres et la frustration ne fit que croître son envie. Un sourire des plus lubriques étira les lèvres du boss alors que Squalo se liquéfiait de honte.

\- Tu bandes déjà déchet ? le railla-t-il.

\- V-voi ! Ça fait longtemps, c'est tout !

\- C'est ce qu'on verra…

Xanxus envoya valser ses chaussures et son pantalon quelque part dans un coin de la pièce et commença à promener ses doigts sur le torse de l'épéiste.

\- Tu as passé deux jours chez ce déchet de Cavallone et toute une semaine à t'entraîner avec le gamin au katana et tu m'assures que tu n'as rien fait ? voulut confirmer le brun tandis qu'il redessinait les abdominaux du bout de son index.

Index qui sinua jusqu'au bas ventre du requin et passa sous l'élastique de son sous-vêtement qu'il fit glisser jusqu'à ses chevilles, frôlant volontairement la colonne de chaire fièrement dressée.

\- C'-c'est la vérité, l'assura l'argenté, sa réplique hachée par sa respiration saccadée.

Le sourire du brun s'agrandit alors qu'il se penchait pour embrasser la clavicule de Squalo qu'il savait très sensible. Sa langue glissa le long de l'os saillant, provoquant toute une série de frissons d'excitation chez l'épéiste qui ne put contenir un gémissement bruyant. Satisfait, le boss de la Varia descendit pour aller taquiner les abdominaux qu'il affectionnait particulièrement tout en emprisonnant entre ses doigts les mamelons de son amant qu'il pinçait et torturait allègrement.

Superbi n'eut ni le temps de se débattre, ni de protester car le tireur avait d'entrée attaqué ses points faibles faisant s'ébranler toute ses résistances. Cet enfoiré était trop doué pour être honnête, soit il s'était amélioré pendant son absence, soit c'était sa propre abstinence qui faisait s'amplifier ses réactions aux attouchements de son plus-pour-longtemps-ex-amant.

\- Aah ! ... Merde !

Un gémissement plus bruyant que les autres lui échappa lorsque la langue brûlante du brun remonta soudainement le long de son membre érigé pour le quitter tout aussi brusquement à son plus grand regret. Les mains de Xanxus parcoururent ensuite son bassin puis glissèrent sous ses fesses pour caresser l'arrière de ses cuisses. Il passa encore une fois sa langue sur la verge de l'argenté qui gémit à nouveau de plaisir et de frustration mêlés.

\- Voi ! À quoi tu joues ! s'impatienta Superbi.

Le détenteur de la Flamme de la Colère ne répondit pas et se contenta d'embrasser l'intérieur de sa cuisse en progressant avec une lenteur insupportable vers sa virilité. Il ressentait dans chacune de ses cellules la morsure électrique d'adrénaline que provoquait l'avancée des lèvres et de la langue sur sa peau, guettant le moment où elles daigneraient enfin accorder de l'attention à son membre brûlant. Le tireur évita sciemment le sexe de son commandant pour aller mordiller l'intérieur de son autre cuisse. La main de Squalo se referma sur l'un des barreaux du lit. Cette bête sadique allait avoir sa peau, c'était certain.

Un nouveau coup de langue sur son érection lui arracha un cri, cette fois. Le désir du Varia de la Pluie était à son comble. Cette torture délectable l'excitait au point de lui faire perdre la raison et déjà quelques gouttes de liquide séminal se mirent à perler au bout de sa virilité. Le boss de la Varia sourit plus largement et introduisit un doigt dans l'intimité de son amant qui se tendit sous cette nouvelle présence. La respiration du bretteur se fit plus saccadée tandis que les derniers rayons du jour baignaient son corps luisant de sueur et révélait tout l'éclat de sa chevelure argentée. Quelques mèches folles collaient ses joues moites et rougies, lui donnant un air à la fois sexy et lascif qui ne le rendait que plus attirant.

\- Putain, Xanxus, fais-moi jouir ou laisse-moi finir, j'en peux plus ! supplia le ligoté.

L'index du tireur vint rejoindre son majeur à l'intérieur de l'antre chaude du requin.

\- S'-s'il te-plaît… souffla l'argenté, les yeux embués de larmes de plaisir.

Tout en se délectant des exquises suppliques de son amant, il enfonça plus profondément ses phalanges, tâtonnant à la recherche de sa prostate. À peine eut-il effleuré la glande que Squalo se courba, soumis à la force de son orgasme. Xanxus retira ses doigts et essuya, à l'aide du foulard de soie, le sperme qui s'étalait en quantité impressionnante sur son propre abdomen et sur celui de son amant qui avait du mal à reprendre son souffle.

\- Comment est-ce que tu peux éjaculer alors que je ne t'ai même pas touché, déchet ?

\- Voi ! La ferme ! Je t'ai dit que ça faisait longtemps ! s'écria l'épéiste, rouge de honte.

Son orgueil ne pouvait souffrir l'humiliation d'être pris pour un éjaculateur précoce.

\- C'est bon, je te crois, tu ne m'as pas trompé, fit le brun avant de l'embrasser langoureusement.

Ses bras entourèrent sensuellement la taille du captif tandis qu'ils échangeaient le plus suaves et tendre des baisers. Puis Xanxus fit reposer sa tête sur le torse de son amant. Squalo ne reconnaissait plus son boss, lui qui rejetait toute démonstration d'affection se collait maintenant à lui comme un animal en quête de caresses.

\- Voi, commença-t-il, légèrement intimidé, tu peux me détacher, maintenant ?

Le détenteur de la Flamme de la Fureur se redressa et évalua la situation avec un sourire malsain. Il avait enfin Squalo entièrement à sa merci mais les menottes restreignaient considérablement le nombre de positions possibles. Il prit les clés sur la table de nuit et libéra les chevilles de son partenaire puis les posa à nouveau sur le meuble. Il enlèverait le reste plus tard. Pour le moment, il se devait de profiter au maximum de la situation.

\- Voi ! Et les poignets ? Ça fait mal, bordel ! se plaignit l'épéiste.

\- La ferme, déchet, je suis loin d'en avoir fini avec toi.

Le geste s'accordant à ses paroles, il se débarrassa du sous-vêtement devenu inutile, écarta les jambes désormais libres et souleva le bassin du requin pour mieux le pénétrer.

\- V-voi ! Lâche-moi ! À qui tu crois avoir affaire ? protesta ce dernier en se débattant.

\- Fais pas ta mijaurée, je sais que tu préfères quand c'est violent ! répliqua le chef de la Varia avec agacement.

\- Je-je ne te parle pas de ça ! balbutia l'argenté en rougissant. Tu as choisi l'alcool alors assume ! le rembarra catégoriquement son partenaire tout en tentant de refermer les cuisses.

\- Tch !

Le tireur les rouvrit et pressa doucement son membre érigé contre l'entrée du Varia de la Pluie. Le contact éveilla la libido de ce dernier et il se cambra instinctivement pour mieux épouser le corps de son amant.

\- Débauché ! le taquina Xanxus avec un sourire de prédateur.

\- Ta gueule ! Ah !

Le brun avait donné un violent coup de hanche en guise de représailles, son sexe s'était à présent à moitié engouffré dans le fourreau de chair. L'intimité du requin se contractait sous sa présence comme pour l'inviter à s'enfoncer davantage et il ne put réprimer un grognement de plaisir tant l'antre était brûlant et étroit. Puisque l'épéiste le désirait de tout son corps, il allait être servi : il écarta un peu plus ses cuisses et le pénétra entièrement avant d'adopter l'immobilité la plus totale.

Superbi ne put retenir un cri de surprise mais aussi de plaisir teinté de douleur, et l'immense satisfaction qu'il avait tirée du brusque mouvement de bassin laissa place à une frustration insupportable. Une fois encore son souffle se détraqua et une rougeur impudique vint colorer ses joues quand ses yeux croisèrent ceux de son amant. Le brun n'attendait qu'une seule chose : le moment où il se rendrait, où il jetterait sa fierté aux orties pour s'abandonner totalement à lui et au plaisir qu'il lui procurait invariablement. C'était leur éternelle guerre des nerfs, leur manière de procéder depuis toujours.

Xanxus, le visage tendu par ses propres désirs et sa frustration, brisa à la fois le silence et la tension quasi palpable.

\- Cette fois, je n'attends pas que tu me supplies pour que je te prenne… Je veux que tu le dises, Squalo.

\- D-dire quoi ? gémit ce dernier, le corps entier tremblant de désir.

\- Que tu m'appartiens.

\- Voi ! J-jamais, tu as fais ton putain de choix !

Le refus de son amant fit ressurgir la colère qu'il avait réussie à canaliser jusqu'à présent. Son Gardien de la Pluie le repoussait-il par simple orgueil ou ne voulait-il vraiment plus de lui ? Et puis d'abord, comment ce déchet pouvait avoir l'audace de se refuser à lui alors qu'il en crevait d'envie?

\- Si c'est ce que tu veux, déchet…

Le détenteur de la Flamme de la Colère se retira de l'intimité de son amant avec une lenteur toute calculée tout en s'abreuvant de ses soupirs et de son expression érotique. Une fois totalement sorti, il le pénétra une seconde fois d'un coup sec avant de réitérer plusieurs fois le même manège. Au bout de la sixième fois, Superbi demanda grâce :

\- Voi, c-c'est bon, j'accepte ! céda l'épéiste entre deux respirations bruyantes.

Le brun s'engouffra une nouvelle fois en lui avec violence et il lui soutira un cri des plus lascifs.

\- Tu jures de ne plus jamais coucher avec un autre que moi ?

\- Oui… T-tout ce que… tu voudras !

Il eut pour récompense toute une série de coups de reins plus brusques et violents les uns que les autres. Alors qu'il gémissait de plus en plus fort, ses doigts étreignirent avec plus de violence le barreau du lit qui grinçait lui aussi sous les assauts du tireur. Ce dernier tirait entière satisfaction du visage mouillé de larmes et de l'expression extatique de son amant. Il n'avait pas besoin de se restreindre quand ils couchaient ensemble, le corps de Squalo acceptait le moindre de ses excès, l'accueillait entièrement. Et c'était cette alchimie, qu'il ne pouvait recréer avec aucun partenaire, qui l'avait lié corps et désormais âme à l'argenté bruyant. Superbi ressentait chaque mouvement au plus profond de son être et, bientôt, son plaisir toujours grandissant atteignit sa limite et il éjacula une nouvelle fois, suivi de son boss, quelques secondes plus tard.

Xanxus se retira immédiatement après et se releva pendant que Squalo se remettait de son deuxième orgasme. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'étonnement lorsqu'il réalisa que son amant arpentait la pièce, dans la nudité la plus totale. Il était, semblait-il, à la recherche de spiritueux.

Au bout d'une poignée de minutes, il rassembla l'équivalent d'une année du salaire de Squalo en alcools de luxe et jeta une à une les bouteilles par la fenêtre, de quoi faire se retourner Mammon dans sa tombe. Les orbes aciers suivaient chaque geste, chaque mouvement, non s'en s'égarer sur le corps nu, pendant que leur détenteur illustrait parfaitement la surprise la plus totale. Les détonations du verre qui s'explosait dans la cour couplées à la mine sérieuse et renfrognée de son boss, il voulait les graver à jamais dans sa mémoire et, comme les commandements le furent dans la pierre, la promesse tacite de son amant l'était désormais dans son cœur. Une fois la besogne achevée, le détenteur de la Flamme de la Colère retourna sur le lit, inconscient des feux qu'il venait d'allumer chez son second.

\- Satisfait ? s'enquit-il.

Squalo détourna le regard, plus gêné que jamais.

\- Voi… Détache-moi, maintenant, s'il-te-plaît, susurra, cette fois, réellement amoureusement le requin le rouge aux joues.

Xanxus, une fois n'est pas coutume, s'exécuta, légèrement embarrassé par son propre comportement sans toutefois le laisser paraître. Le cliquetis de l'ouverture des menottes se fit à peine entendre qu'il se retrouva renversé sur le dos, la bouche prise en otage par un épéiste affamé. Le requin embrassa, suça, mordilla ses lèvres avec fièvre tandis que lui-même baladait ses mains sur ses omoplates, sa taille, ses fesses. Il sentit la caresse des longs cheveux argentés sur son torse qui, couplée à l'affrontement féroce de leurs langues, diffusa une tension électrique sous le grain de sa peau. Il n'y avait qu'avec lui que le sexe était aussi grisant, animal, bestial…

La langue de Squalo quitta la sienne pour venir s'égarer sur le cartilage de son oreille droite et il soupira d'aise. Même Fûta n'avait pas connaissance de cette zone érogène. Puis, alors que son index s'égarait sur l'os de la clavicule, il déposa toute une nuée de baisers de la base de son oreille pour remonter jusqu'à son menton tout en suivant la ligne de la mâchoire. Il sentit les mains de Xanxus sur ses flancs et sa peau être parcourue de frisson sous ses caresses. D'un geste d'une sensualité déconcertante, l'argenté ramena derrière son oreille une mèche de ses cheveux qui tombaient en cascade sur le torse du tireur pour dégager le passage vers ses pectoraux. Et le chef de la Varia se laissa totalement aller sous les coups de langue habiles du requin.

« Clic »

L'épéiste avait emprisonné un premier poignet.

« Clic »

Le détenteur de la Flamme de la Colère était totalement à sa merci.

\- Voi, c'est injuste que tu sois le seul à t'amuser… _Boss_ , fit l'argenté d'une voix suave en arborant un sourire de carnassier.

\- Huh ?

Ce terme dans la bouche du requin sonnait toujours comme une provocation. Son orgueil dépassait l'entendement mais, malgré lui, il adorait cet aspect de sa personnalité.

\- Profites-en déchet, c'est la première et dernière fois.

Pas besoin qu'on lui dise, ses lèvres se posèrent immédiatement entre les deux pectoraux et il fit glisser sa langue sur la cicatrice qui marquait cette partie de la peau du brun dont le souffle commençait déjà à se dérégler. Puis il embrassa chaque parcelle de sa peau en suivant le chemin que traçaient ses abdominaux parfaitement dessinés, passa au nombril et termina sa course juste en-dessous. Le membre du tireur se tendit et il se sentit rougir par la rapidité de sa réaction aux attouchements de son amant, lui n'avait pas l'excuse de la longue abstinence sexuelle.

\- Voi, tu bandes déjà, Boss ?

\- Tch !

\- T'as vraiment de la chance de coucher avec moi…

Il passa ses jambes de chaque côté de Xanxus qui n'attendait que ça et s'empala sur le sexe érigé. La respiration saccadée du brun devint halètements et une goutte de sueur dévala son visage pour glisser le long de son cou. Squalo grimaça le temps de la pénétration puis ses traits se détendirent immédiatement sous le plaisir éprouvé, comme en témoignait son érection. Il respira de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus vite pour ne pas laisser échapper trop rapidement ses gémissements.

\- Bouge ! ordonna le boss de la Varia.

Le membre chaud de son amant en lui procurait tellement de plaisir qu'il en avait presque oublié ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il remonta doucement le long de la colonne de chair sans pouvoir retenir un soupir bruyant de pure jouissance avant de se laisser pénétrer à nouveau. Il répéta son mouvement encore et encore tandis que Xanxus profitait à la fois des sensations et du spectacle. Squalo, les traits complètement adoucis et rougis par le plaisir qu'il se donnait en usant de son corps était une vision des plus étourdissantes et ses cheveux qui se mouvaient en rythme boostaient encore plus son sex-appeal. Puis, progressivement, ses va-et-vient prirent plus d'ampleur et la pénétration se fit plus franche et toujours plus profonde. Le brun regrettait de ne pas pouvoir toucher ce corps et de le porter lui-même au septième ciel, il se rattraperait au prochain round. La nuit allait être longue…

Le détenteur de la Flamme de la Colère se libéra et Squalo sentit la semence brûlante se déverser en lui et se retira. Il empoigna ensuite sa virilité, se masturba avec des gestes rapides pour mettre fin à son érection et s'écroula sur le corps de son amant après avoir joui. Toujours lové contre lui, il se saisit des clés et lui retira les menottes. Une fois libre le tireur rabattit la couverture sur leurs deux corps serrés l'un contre l'autre et entoura le corps de l'argenté de ses bras.

\- Voi, tu sais pourquoi je veux que tu arrêtes de boire ? commença le Varia de la Pluie à voix étrangement basse.

\- C'est pas pour m'emmerder, déchet ?

Le brun avait énoncé ça comme s'il était évident qu'il s'agissait du but ultime de l'épéiste. Ce dernier lui mordit rageusement l'épaule pour se venger.

\- VOI ! Pour ne pas que tu deviennes impuissant, imbécile ! brailla-t-il, les mauvaises habitudes reprenant le dessus.

Puis, rouge de honte, il enfouit son visage dans le cou de son amant qui lui caressa doucement la tête.

\- C'est impossible de ne pas réagir quand on le fait ensemble, marmonna Xanxus.

L'argenté se redressa, surpris.

\- Voi ! T'as dit quoi ?

\- Tu m'as très bien entendu, déchet.

Le détenteur de la Flamme de la Fureur évita son regard et Squalo se colla un peu plus à lui, un sourire heureux aux lèvres.

Le lendemain matin, plutôt début d'après-midi, alors que le doux chant des oiseaux aurait dû accompagner agréablement son réveil, ce fut le rugissement surpuissant de son amant qui le tira des limbes du sommeil.

\- VOOOOOOIIIIIIII ! Xanxus, t'es qu'un putain de fils de **** ! Bordel de putain de merde ! Tu m'as trompé avec tous les maffieux du périmètre ! Je vais te buter, enfoiré ! cracha Squalo avec une haine évidente en déboulant dans la chambre de son boss adoré.

\- La ferme, bordel ! On était plus ensemble au moment des faits, il me semble ! Et j'ai aucun compte à te rendre, déchet.

Sur ce, il s'enroula dans les couvertures. Le requin resta sans voix. Il venait clairement de la lui faire à l'envers là, non ? D'un autre côté, il n'avait pas tout à fait tort, mais il ne pouvait pas perdre la face aussi facilement, question de fierté…

\- Je te quitte, connard !

Et le Varia de la Pluie s'en alla en claquant la porte… encore.

**FIN**


End file.
